


【OS】討厭鬼和幼稚鬼

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: ＊這是借用了JK羅琳＜哈利波特＞背景的Hp paro，主要是還在學校的日常故事





	1. 開學囉！/相葉的疑惑？

**Author's Note:**

> 設定上是
> 
> O、A-葛萊分多  
> S－史萊哲林  
> N－雷文克勞  
> M－赫夫帕夫
> 
> O是六年級、S和A五年級、N和M四年級

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 列車上的討厭鬼！  
> ＊活米村－霍格莫德

 

01

 

　　霍格華茲特快車上。

　　相葉雅紀從推車買了好幾個南瓜餡餅，順手分了一個給坐在他旁邊的大野智，大野已經換上了制服，挪了挪紅黃相間的領帶，把它從卡得緊緊的襯衫領口拔出來。

　　相葉的南瓜餡餅都堆在他們兩個人的座位之間，好幾個還跑到大野的腿上。

　　「好吃。」相葉嚼嚼嚼。「自從我放假回家之後，就沒有吃過這個了。」

　　大野拿起餡餅，也咬了一口。他盯著自己被家庭小精靈擦得鋥亮的鞋，睏意爬上他的眼睛，已經讓他的上眼瞼和下眼瞼快要黏在一起，就在大野捱不住漫長的車程開始昏昏欲睡的時候，有幾個傢伙──從廂門內可以看見那些袍子上緣刺眼的綠色和那條銀綠相交的領帶。他們正粗魯地妄圖扳開他們的廂門，好進來這裡──大野想，找他們麻煩。

　　相葉蹦了起來，手上還拿著南瓜餡餅。「你們要幹嘛？」

　　外邊史萊哲林的那些傢伙歪著嘴巴說話。

　　「沒幹嘛。」他們中間那個掛著級長徽章的男孩子帶頭說。他本來就有雙大眼睛，現在又瞪得更大，一頭黑髮在髮尾的地方翹起來，像是換制服的時候給弄亂了。

　　「來巡邏一下而已。」史萊哲林的五年級男級長櫻井翔繼續說下去。

　　他站在一干史萊哲林裡面，那真是世界上最討厭的場面之一，相葉可以這麼肯定，哦！一群史萊哲林！就在他們的廂門那裡，讓他們連門都關不上，只能和那些傢伙呼吸一個地方的空氣。

 

　　櫻井單手插著腰，手肘把他的外袍拱出一個弧形。他看看這裡又看看那裡，對著隔間裡的大野和相葉上上下下地打量，彷彿要把他們給瞧出一個熱燙燙的洞來。

　　「我只是服從學生會主席的指示。」櫻井說。「過來檢查，和確認學生。」

　　「這才……噗關你棉的事。」相葉說。

　　他沒注意到他的聲音全被南瓜餡餅給堵住了，誰也聽不清。

　　「不管我們對面的那兩個傢伙跑去哪裡，都和你們一點關係也沒有。」相葉再次強調。「我們的級長會自己過來。」

　　櫻井用鼻子哼了一聲，對相葉說的話不以為然。他抬高他尖尖的下巴，只留下側臉。

 

　　「他們等一下就回來了喲。」大野突然這樣說。

　　一直沒有說話的大野，這個時候終於開口了。

　　相葉實在覺得感動，由六年級的大野來說些什麼果然是最適合的，看看那個櫻井，相葉都生氣得要噘起嘴來了，想起當年在車廂上第一次認識，原本以為對方也是日本人，應該會比較親切，沒想到櫻井看也不看他，只是丟下一句話，就直接從旁邊走過去了。

　　「我不進行沒有意義的社交。」

　　啊啊啊，太令人生氣，要是這不夠令人生氣的話，相葉還可以舉出千千百百個例子。

　　「……好吧。」櫻井聽了大野的話，讓他的跟班放開壓住廂門的手，所有人退出相葉他們的車廂隔間。往走廊的另外一個方向移動，很快就看不到人影了。

 

　　「欸？就這樣走了？」相葉愣愣地坐了下來。

　　「嗯。」大野伸直雙腿，挪了一個舒服的姿勢，就打算像奶貓一樣一路睡到活米村車站。至於相葉，他滿頭霧水，覺得南瓜餡餅也不好吃了，今天的，不不，假期之後的那些史萊哲林還真反常。

　　等到他們對面的空位被晚來的二宮和也和松本潤填滿，相葉還是充滿疑惑。

　　他望向那兩個四年級生滿手的金加隆，看起來像去洗劫了整輛列車似的，松本和二宮正在討論要怎麼分帳，聊得熱絡，理都不理他。

　　

02

 

　　「說起來，放假之前，有一天晚上我想去找你討論魁地奇杯的事情，就要看看你睡了沒有，結果你不在。」相葉問。

　　「我那天可能有天文學。」大野說。

　　「──不是吧。」

　　「就是那樣吧。」大野又說。「你擔任隊長之後太忙了，什麼都記不清楚了。」

　　「可是我覺得你床上有奇怪的聲音。」

　　「……你真的要早點休息。」大野穿戴好護具，站到其他隊員身邊。原先要替補他的搜捕手向後退了一步，去年他們在大野從飛天掃帚摔下來之後吞下慘敗，大野還因為腦震盪休養了好幾天，追根究柢就是因為計分台上那個播報員，相葉記得自己當時正打飛一隻朝著他衝過來的搏格，下一秒卻從計分台那裡傳來奇怪的驚呼聲。

　　事後大野和所有隊員都道了歉，一來是因為他沒有先於史萊哲林捉到金探子，二來是因為那個播報員就算摔下台，也會有人拉住他或保護他，他應該好好專心比賽，不必自己衝出去救人。

　　三來，是因為那個摔出計分台的傢伙是史萊哲林的櫻井翔。

 

　　而且顯然櫻井一點兒也不感激他們，相葉說的是大野，他們可憐的大野，就被那個傢伙壓在地板上，史萊哲林的屁股把他們珍貴的搜捕手坐到骨折，而櫻井只是站起身來，把那條綠不拉嘰的圍巾往後面一撥，審時度勢地躲到他們院長後面，好像什麼事都沒發生過一樣。

 

　　「我在想，史萊哲林交誼廳是不是蚊子很多。」相葉問大野。

　　「我沒去過那種地方。」大野說。

　　「哦，也不是這樣，就是我上次在級長浴室泡澡，想說來享受一下，因為去得有點晚，大部分人都不在，只有那個傢伙。」

 

　　大野聞言，猛然止住飛行。相葉煞不住，還往前多衝了一段距離，才又飛回來把話說完。

　　「他偷偷摸摸的，一定不是在做正經的事情。」相葉說。「我敢保證。」

 

　　「你有看到他嗎？」大野追問。

　　「當然。」相葉又和大野一起向前飛了一段。

　　「他的腿上都是蚊子紅紅的咬痕，史萊哲林的居住環境也太差了吧──」相葉頓了一下，想起一件很重要的事情。

　　「啊！那一天，就是我要去找你商量魁地奇杯的那一天！」

 

 

 


	2. 大野私人飛行課/櫻井相葉泡澡時間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我沒有偏見！只是覺得葛萊分多都是幼稚鬼！  
> ＊搜捕手－找球手

 

03

　　

　　噢，美好的一天，美好的早晨！相葉一邊喝他的南瓜汁，一邊拆貓頭鷹給他送來的信，今天的天花板，好像有雲在飄呢。

　　信是從家鄉大老遠寄過來的，他雖然很開心，但想到鄉親父老都在期盼他念完霍格華茲會有什麼發展，甚至已經開始打探他有沒有要回國打魁地奇或是在魔法部任職的意願，就又壓力好大，忍不住趴到桌上哇哇亂叫。

　　「我才五年級啦──」

　　「五年級就要考普等巫測（O.W.L.）了。」

　　「……我愈來愈痛苦了。」

　　老樣子坐在他旁邊的大野輕輕地拍了拍他的頭，又揉了揉他的頭。相葉抬起頭來，泫然欲泣的樣子，眼睛濕淋淋的，他美好的早晨變成想哭的早晨了。

　　「O醬沒有寄來的信嗎？」

　　「沒有。」大野嚥下早餐，開始喝起牛奶，但喝得非常慢。「他們要是寫信來，我怕會是咆哮信，所以算了。」

　　「我好像有看過。」相葉雙手環在胸前，他遠遠地看見二宮和也笑瞇瞇地朝著葛萊分多長桌走來，後面還跟著同樣笑瞇瞇的松本潤，直覺會有壞事發生，馬上換成了防備的動作。

　　「我記得O醬五年級的時候，藥草學和魔藥學那個系列的……就是要背的那個系列，不是讀得很辛苦嗎？不過後來這些科目都拿了E（良好）。」

　　「這個嘛。」大野已經喝完了牛奶。「要說到你懂，梅林的鬍子都打結了。」

　　他先站起來整理了一下自己的衣服，再坐下來的時候，幾百根尖銳的針突然扎進他屁股肉裡，大野彈了起來，一臉無辜的相葉當然不可能是犯人。

　　那麼始作俑者──肯定是那兩個四年級生。大野隔著褲子在揉自己可憐的屁股，他一向對別人、某人的屁股很有同情心，他看了一眼史萊哲林那裡，櫻井翔收到強烈的視線，因為視線中的複雜性讓他難以解讀，他在原地震了一下，飲料差點灑出來，想都想不透自己一大早的哪裡惹大野智不愉快了。

　　為什麼要瞪我？？？

　　櫻井的內心，此刻除了早餐的奶油吐司以外還充滿了一堆在花園裡蹦跳的混亂地精。

　　

　　「你們！你們不要欺負我們O醬！」相葉抓起大野椅子上那個針墊，把大野（他的黃金搜捕手）用手臂緊緊圈了起來，這個顯然是這些四年級生最近學會的招數，把刺蝟變成針墊是吧，他當然也會，只是那個針墊還是長著腳會自己跑罷了，有什麼了不起的！

　　相葉抬起下巴，他的眼睛很亮，但頭髮亂七八糟，好像沒有梳過一樣就從交誼廳跑出來，這樣的儀容讓個性差勁的某個史萊哲林級長（意有所指）看見了，一定要扣上個三分五分。

　　「你這麼擔心的話，我用切除咒來幫你剪頭髮。」松本突然掏出魔杖，動作之迅猛，表情之認真，讓大野和二宮自動閃到一邊，相葉一看沒人要幫忙，只好開始拔腿逃跑，哇拉哇拉地，一下子就跑不見人影。

　　「嘿，和你說件事情。」二宮搭上大野的肩膀。「你要是現在還在進行私人飛行課，我知道有個好地方。」

　　「杳無人煙，非常安靜，而且很寬闊，只要你們記得帶上飛天掃帚。」

　　「……說定了。」大野伸出手來，二宮跟他輕輕地擊掌。

　　他和大野之間的帳目自然是不用追得太緊，二宮很有信心，大野只要開心滿意了，無論如何他都能收到這筆，呃，發現場地費加上仲介費加上場地維護費。

　　甚好甚好。

 

04

 

　　什麼嘛。

　　櫻井從浴池裡抓了一坨泡泡，想用泡泡來丟窗戶上的人魚，人魚望著他的表情，讓他覺得自己在做很蠢的事情。

　　「第一次上飛行課都是四年前的事了。」櫻井咕嚕咕嚕吐泡泡。「到現在還是這樣。」

　　說起櫻井的飛行課，所有的課他幾乎都很喜歡，畢竟既然有課可以上，忍不住就想把課表排得緊緊密密，這樣子的心情似乎只有雷文克勞的二宮和也可以體會，但二宮的原因是不上白不上，多上多賺到。

　　不過眾人期待的飛行課在櫻井的喜歡名單之外。

　　史萊哲林的那些傢伙，呆頭呆腦地炫耀他們的飛行經歷，什麼比起先學會跑步是先學會飛，這種話都說得出來。他可是恨不得快點結束這堂地獄一般的課程，雖然他的飛天掃帚像隻興奮的小狗一樣，他一叫喚Up！Up！就彈起來──哦他怎麼也會用上葛萊分多的口氣──櫻井發自內心感到驚恐，他半張臉埋在水裡，突然聽見了有個東西落水的聲音，抬起頭來看，發現又是一個葛萊分多。

　　「你們！怎麼哪裡都有葛萊分多！」櫻井唰地站了起來，兩三下就打算要跑出浴池。但那個葛萊分多，嘩啦啦游過來求他別走。

　　「就算是你也沒關係。」相葉誠懇地說。「不要把我和愛哭鬼麥朵一起留在這裡──」他撈了一堆泡泡來遮蓋下半身羞羞的地方。

　　

　　櫻井覺得自己快昏倒在熱氣騰騰的浴池裡了。他和對面那個裸體（而他自己也是裸體）的葛萊分多持續著互瞪的活動，沒有人打算要先放棄。

　　「我一點也不想和史萊哲林泡在同一個浴池裡喔！」

　　「我也是，一點都不想泡你們泡過的水。」

　　「你！你每次都這樣說話！」

　　「我怎麼了！」

　　「你把我們的搜捕手壓壞了！」

　　「只是坐在他身上他也會壞掉，騙我沒有坐過嗎。」櫻井的脖子氣得發紅。「總之。」他提高音量，人魚都探頭出來看他。「我有和他道歉。」

　　「O醬人那麼好，一定就原諒你了。」相葉哼哼道。

　　他最好是人真的那麼、那麼、那麼傻呼呼地好。櫻井咬咬下唇，他更用力地瞪相葉，但他說什麼一定都不會有人相信的，所以他乾脆就不說。因為不知情的人反正就覺得，大野在魁地奇球場上飛高高飛低低追追金探子帥得不得了，簡直是葛來分多的大英雄，校長還因為大野英勇的行為加了學院好幾分，要不是大野腦震盪可能就被捧起來上下拋了。

　　櫻井清清喉嚨。「那麼你們搜捕手最近怎麼樣？」

　　「之前不擅長的科目都變擅長了，然後擅長的科目愈來愈厲害，你應該還沒有忘記在決鬥社那個時候被大野彈飛的恐懼吧──說不定七年級時，他會被任命為男學生會主席呢。」相葉驕傲地說。

　　「少來，你想得美。」櫻井輕蔑地反駁他。「我完全不覺得──」他突然找不到話說，舌頭像被打了死結一樣，他說的是、真的被打了死結。

 

　　櫻井通常非常欣賞自己教科書式的史萊哲林表現，不過有時他也會出錯，尤其當事情扯上大野，他覺得自己就像被整整，石化 （Petrificus Totalus）了一樣，無法好好地照著他精密的規畫挑釁這些葛萊分多，要是沒有事先準備，他就不知道該怎麼找他們麻煩，可能他真的沒有找碴的天份，這種事情，絕不能被發現。

　　「……等等！」相葉拔高音量喊住正要出池的櫻井。「你在打探大野！你是不是有什麼壞心的計謀要陷害他！」

　　「只是更新一下我的資訊，方便之後嘲笑你們搜捕手而已。」櫻井說。「少往臉上貼金！」

　　櫻井閃過了相葉為了維護大野而投擲過來的毛巾，他認真地想，要是大野真的成為學生主席，恐怕現在在浴池裡的就是他和大野──那樣他就會腰酸背痛，每天都──每個禮拜都──天啊！櫻井抓住自己的臉頰，他一定得冷靜下來好好想想解決這件事情的方法。

　　因為他才不要在大野底下給大野管！絕對！不要！

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 松本洗大釜的小發現/建立飛行儀式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 討厭鬼最討厭的事情，我都知道哦！

05

　　「你遲到了一分鐘整整。」

　　「抱歉。」

　　松本潤低著頭，先是盯著自己的鞋子看，他站得歪歪，頭髮亂亂，鼻尖上黏著一片黑黑的髒灰，不知道是怎麼弄出來的。

　　櫻井翔插著腰，對於這個赫夫帕夫的四年級生，要是他想的話，他可以扣扣他們的分數，但他又何必呢──櫻井望了望面前這個臉頰白白腫腫的傢伙，決定暫時不找他麻煩了。

　　「因為你是被史拉轟教授處罰的，所以你不可以用魔法，必須手洗這些大釜。」

　　櫻井用魔杖指了一排大釜飛到松本面前。松本聳起肩膀，很委屈的樣子，他抱著大釜們走到水槽那裡，水槽裡都要長蜘蛛網了，不知道上一個被處罰的人是誰，他轉頭看了看，教授的得意門生櫻井已經不曉得跑哪裡去，於是便在教室晃晃起來，等著他的惡作劇夥伴過來（更糟的是那個傢伙遲到了）。

　　櫻井似乎正在製作魔藥。松本探頭到大釜上邊去看，他小心地摸上大釜的邊緣，火已經熄了，一點兒也不燙，稍微搧聞味道，有股淡淡的清香，松本不曉得那是什麼東西，說不定是下次上課要用的呢，他伸手進去大釜裡，朝那透明無色的黏稠東西蘸了一大把。

　　「嘿！」櫻井突然走到他旁邊，看起來有些生氣。「別碰！」櫻井把大釜從他面前拿走，不知為何，松本覺得他臉紅紅的，一定是太生他的氣了，松本看了看自己手上那香香滑滑的東西，忍不住問了櫻井那是什麼。

　　「去洗你的大釜！」櫻井翔不回答他，而只是催促他。「否則讓你洗加倍的數量！」

　　「噢……我只是好奇。」松本瞥見了櫻井忘記收走的材料細項和製作過程，手抄在羊皮紙上。他默默記了下來，著手洗起他的鍋釜。

　　櫻井別開臉，迅速轉移話題，打算糊弄他。「你是做了什麼要到這裡來？」

　　「我和 Nino 不小心加錯了東西。」

　　「真的只是那樣？」櫻井一邊攪拌一鍋黏稠稠黑乎乎的東西，一邊往紙上做記錄。

　　「我們還不小心用了太大的火。」

　　「然後？」

　　「然後……然後大釜就炸開了。」

　　「真是災難……我只知道另外一個人也把大釜炸開過。」

　　櫻井低下頭去，沉默地盯著他的魔藥計算時間，再也沒繼續搭理松本那些每個都正中紅心，他絕對不能回答出來的問題。

　　事後松本的手臂──那兩條可憐東西，連續一個禮拜都抬不起來。二宮根本沒出現幫忙洗大釜，問他不來的原因，二宮也不告訴他。

　　這件事就和櫻井那天製作的魔藥一樣奇怪。一種只有潤滑效果，沒有別的作用的魔藥，到底能用來做什麼，松本撓了撓頰側，想也想不到。

06

　　大野智，在會跑之前先學會飛的一個典型範例，據說他幼年時曾經騎壞過一堆玩具掃帚，因為他會逼迫它們超越限制飛高一點，總而言之，與玩具掃帚的合作並不愉快。

　　聽聞了這個傳說，櫻井翔（當時一年級）在交誼廳公開表示他對某個葛萊分多二年級生飛行天分的不屑，他的態度非常高傲自信，不可說的是手心在瘋狂冒汗。

　　幸虧飛行課時他的飛天掃帚彈起來的速度之快，向上衝的高度之猛，降落輕巧靈敏，於是並沒有人懷疑過他擅不擅長飛行這種事情。

　　事實上──事情發生在櫻井三年級的時候，他覺得自己再也矇騙不下去了。

　　他觀察了大野智好一陣子，找到了一個他沒課、他也沒課的時間，趁著大野落單的時候，強行在走廊上拉走大野，如果大野不乖乖一起來，他不敢保證自己不會違反那個不能在走廊上施法的規定，對大野使用繩繩禁（ Incarcerous ）來把人強行拖走。

　　呼，不過幸好大野被他一拉就跟著走，他們去到一處沒人的地方，櫻井要大野坐下，然後他摀著自己的臉，表情痛苦扭曲好幾分鐘，才終於勉強吐出幾個字：

　　「可以、教我、飛行──嗎？」

　　大野直愣愣地盯著他。「不要。」然後略顯嫌棄地別開視線。「我才不要，感覺很麻煩。」

　　櫻井最討厭拜託人了。所以他絕對不說出「拜託」這兩個字，而改用別的句構代替，深深感覺到自己的詞彙量之豐富，甚至還有點小驕傲呢。

　　「而且你明明就會飛。」大野一邊捏自己的小腿，一邊給自己的耳朵撓癢癢。

　　「我──」櫻井在原地蹦蹦直跳，像被戲弄的青蛙。「我其實都閉著眼睛，我不敢看。」

　　「好吧，老實說──我想要打魁地奇。既然這樣，就一定要通過選拔，但我總不能一直閉著我的眼睛──好像，就好像在睡覺。」

　　大野還是不領情。

　　「那麼這樣如何，我那邊有一把火閃電。」櫻井說。他注意到大野睜大了眼睛，似乎有些心動。他記得大野的掃帚是光輪兩千，而且他曾經看過大野在優質魁地奇用品商店前面流連的樣子，大野手裡拿著一袋沉沉的金加隆，櫻井提心吊膽地看，怕大野隨時會被搶劫，但所幸沒有，可是大野也沒有買下火閃電，只是很陶醉地在外面看看不買。

　　「你隨時都可以用，就當它一半是你的。我不需要從靜止加速到每小時150英里只需要十秒的東西。那太……太快了！」

　　大野站了起來，櫻井向後退了一大步，他本能地有點怕怕比自己高的傢伙。「成交。」大野非常開心，他的臉上出現了粉嫩的顏色，就在他的臉頰上，那讓他看起來簡直像個瓷娃娃或什麼的。他把頭髮塞到耳朵後面，直接抓住了櫻井的手，要櫻井帶他去見見火閃電。

　　「飛給我看看。」大野突然有了老師的樣子，強硬地推著櫻井的屁股，要他快快跨上去飛一飛。

　　櫻井怕極了，他把火閃電在地上放好，圍著繞了幾圈。「這是我的飛行儀式。」他的聲音顫抖，喊了一次 Up ！飛天掃帚就馬上彈起來，撞進他手心裡。

　　「我知道了。」大野恍然大悟貌。「只要用別的事情，取代空中的恐懼就可以了吧。」

　　「你說得那麼簡單，你又不怕。」櫻井哭喪著臉。

　　大野碰到飛行就有了熱情，他笑得非常燦爛，拿著自己的光輪兩千，一下子便飛得老高，為了帶領櫻井，又特別飛低一點。櫻井如他所言，真的緊緊閉著眼睛，死都不敢睜開，一張開眼睛就哇哇亂叫。

　　「為什麼一定要打魁地奇呢？你明明有自己擅長的事情。」大野問。

　　他一手抓住櫻井的胳膊，謹慎地注意他們離地的距離，魔杖也放在隨時都能搆得著的地方。

　　「我、我不想被當成書呆子。」櫻井喊道。「我想要、向上爬──」

　　「可是你怕高。」

　　「不是那種向上爬！」櫻井睜開眼睛。「我要成為級長，然後當上學生會主席，像每個最厲害的史萊哲林一樣──嗚。而且我喜歡魁地奇──」

　　不知道為什麼，大野突然湊過來，櫻井只看見慢慢放大的，大野的臉，然後就感覺嘴唇碰到軟軟的東西。

＊

　　「我兩年前幫你新建立的飛行儀式──」大野騎著火閃電在空中大喊，聲音之大，是在陸地上的大野絕對不可能發出來的那種，彷彿被加了哄哄響（ Sonorus ）一樣的洪亮嗓音。

　　「你覺得怎麼樣啊──」

　　丟臉死了。櫻井躺在草皮上，摀著自己的嘴巴。

　　從那之後，他每一次要使用飛天掃帚之前，都得偷偷摸摸鑽進敵營葛萊分多，就為了找到大野要個親親。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定
> 
> 關於魔杖
> 
> 因為羅琳在為哈利榮恩和妙麗分配魔杖木材的時候使用了和他們生日相對應的凱爾特樹曆，  
> 所以就很迷妹地也按照各自的生日查詢了一下五個人對應到的魔杖木材，  
> 就當成是...說不定會用上的背景素材（x  
> 資料來源是哈利波特維基和Pottermore
> 
> 以下是對應的木材以及奧立凡德魔杖學的內容
> 
> O：接骨木（Elder）11/25-12/23  
> 這是最罕見的魔杖木材，擁有招來巨大不幸的惡名。使用接骨木魔杖比使用其他魔杖要更加棘手。它們擁有強大的魔力，卻不屑於陪伴那些不比其他人出眾的主人。持有接骨木魔杖的巫師大多舉世矚目，不論他持有了多長時間。  
> 古老的迷信說「接骨木魔杖，決不會興旺」，就是出於對這種魔杖的恐懼。但事實上，這個迷信毫無依據，而那些愚蠢的魔杖製造師之所以不使用接骨木製作魔杖，更多的是因為擔心賣不出去，而非害怕使用這種木材。  
> 事實是，只有那些很不尋常的人才能與接骨木魔杖契合。而這種極少的情況一旦發生，幾乎可以肯定這個巫師將會接受某些特殊的使命。有趣的是，加里克·奧利凡德在多年的研究中發現，接骨木魔杖的擁有者幾乎總會對那些被山梨木魔杖選中的人有親和力。
> 
> S：山梨木（Rowan）1/21-2/17  
> 山梨木是一種珍貴的魔杖木材，因為它的防禦性比其他木材更受讚譽。加里克·奧利凡德曾提到，山梨木魔杖施展的防禦咒通常都足夠強大，難以打破。此外，山梨木也不會與黑魔法產生聯繫。在奧利凡德的記憶中，沒有任何一個成為山梨木魔杖主人的巫師會去做邪惡的事，或者偏愛使用黑魔法。可能是出於這些原因，山梨木通常都和那些心境純潔的巫師有關係，但奧利凡德也指出，山梨木魔杖同樣適用於決鬥，甚至勝過其他魔杖。  
> 一個提到了多種魔杖木材古老迷信說道：「山梨啰嗦，栗木懶，白蠟固執，榛木嬌」。加里克·奧利凡德認為它有一小部分事實。  
> 奧利凡德在多年的研究中還發現，接骨木魔杖的擁有者幾乎總會對那些被山梨木魔杖選中的人有親和力。
> 
> A：樺木（Brich）12/24-1/20  
> 这种木材可以用来制作魔杖，但加里克·奥利凡德本人并不使用  
> ＊已知的使用者是恩不里居  
> （ps.　樺木只有這些內容qqqqq）
> 
> N：英國橡木（English oak）6/10-7/7  
> 不管在順境或逆境，英國橡木製成的魔杖都是持有它的巫師應得的忠誠朋友。英國橡木魔杖需要一個有力量、勇氣和忠誠的夥伴。鮮為人知的是，橡木魔杖的擁有者往往具有敏銳的直覺，並且常常與自然世界中不管是在魔法上還是娛樂上都需要的動物和植物有親和力。  
> 這種橡樹在冬至到夏至期間被稱為森林之王，它的木頭也只應在那段時間裡收集（冬青 在白天再次變短以後成為森林之王，因此它也只應在年底時收集）。  
> 適合各種良好或惡劣情境的魔杖，這是一個巫師可以擁有的最忠誠的朋友。橡木魔杖需要有力量、勇氣並有責任心。鮮為人知的是，橡木魔杖擁有者往往具有敏銳的直覺，並且，擁有對自然魔法、動物和植物的親和力。在冬至和夏至之間，橡樹被稱為森林之王，橡木只能在這期間被採集（冬青樹在夏至之後取代橡樹成為森林之王，所以冬青樹只能在年末的時候收取，人們認為這種區分的方法源於古老的迷信，『如果一個橡木魔杖的主人遇到一個冬青木魔杖主人，那麼他們的結合將會是愚蠢的』，一個缺乏依據的迷信）。據說Merlin的魔杖就是英國橡木的（儘管他的墳墓沒有被找到所以無法證明）。  
> M：榛木（Hazel）8/5-9/1  
> 榛木魔杖作為一種敏感的魔杖，通常能映射出其擁有者的情緒狀態，與那些理解並且能夠掌控自己情感的主人配合最為默契。如果榛木魔杖的持有者最近的愛發脾氣，或者感到非常沮喪，那麼他們就需要格外小心，因為榛木魔杖能夠吸收這種能量，並在毫無預兆的情況下釋放出來。  
> 不過，榛木魔杖積極的一面還是比這些輕微的不便之處要多。它可以在熟練者的手中施展出色的魔法，它對於主人的極度獻身，會讓它在主人走到生命的盡頭之後「枯萎」，也就是說，它會排斥魔法拒絕執行。在這種情況下，如果仍需要使用這根魔杖，就需要抽出它的杖芯，並將它放進另一塊木材中。不過，如果杖芯是獨角獸毛的話，那麼就毫無希望了，因為這根魔杖幾乎可以肯定已經「死去」。  
> 榛木魔杖還有探測地下水的獨特能力。當走過隱蔽的泉眼和井口時，它能夠散發出銀色、淚滴狀的陣陣煙霧。


	4. 大野沒選的課也去上/他找到成績進步的方法了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不高興我就說別人幼稚

07

 

　　從史萊哲林的長桌那邊傳來小騷動的時候，大野智原本扁著嘴趴在桌上，正在想今天要上的魔法史他根本沒有寫完作業該怎麼辦的事情，就被相葉突來的一拍，拍得靈魂差點出竅。

　　「你看， O 醬，他收到咆哮信！」相葉一直在低低地偷笑，肩膀不停顫抖。

　　「櫻、井、翔！」相葉開始模仿剛才櫻井手上那封把自己撕爛的咆哮信。那個應該是櫻井的媽媽寄來的，說著日語，其他學生可能不知道內容是什麼，但也聽得出來媽媽非常生氣。

　　「那個說什麼？」大野抬起頭來。他往櫻井那邊張望，只看見櫻井塞了一大口麵包，耳朵紅通通的，感覺很委屈的樣子。

　　哦哦，差點忘記 O 醬也聽不懂。

　　「你再給我把吐司的邊邊丟掉試看看！不要浪費食物！這樣子的。」相葉說。他的注意力很快就從史萊哲林那邊移開，來到也一起坐在葛萊分多這裡的那兩個四年級生身上。

　　大野恍恍惚惚之間好像聽見相葉在松本和二宮之間勸架，不過顯然是掃到颱風尾，變成了那兩個人的出氣包。他一直看著櫻井那邊，櫻井也正好偏過頭來看他，大野輕輕指了指身邊空下來的位置，櫻井撇嘴又別過頭，再然後瞇著眼睛看看他，最後起身離開了禮堂。

　　大野想起前幾天他們去二宮說的好地方練習飛行的時候，櫻井拿著飛天掃帚就算了，還提著一個竹編籃子出現，他把籃子掛在掃帚的前端，說想去寬闊的地方野餐，難得飛得非常開心。

　　那個籃子裡面原本空空如也，但食物卻會一直冒出來。櫻井說這是他媽媽塞給他的籃子，原因大概是怕他餓到，但霍格華茲明明有一堆食物。

　　總之櫻井鋪好野餐布，把食物擺好，幫大野倒好飲料，兩個人就不明所以然地吃了起來。途中櫻井把熱壓吐司的邊緣都撕掉，丟進籃子裡，也一下子就消失不見了，原來是跑回櫻井媽媽那裡了啊，大野恍然大悟。

　　如果不往下看的話，櫻井的懼高症應該可以改善很多吧。大野在餐巾紙上畫下了櫻井的野餐籃子，突然有了奇妙的想法。

　　櫻井走到古代如尼文的教室，和每一次他抵達這裡的時間一樣，空堂很多的大野早早就來這裡睡午覺，至於他，在這之前還有課，所以總是壓線到達。這堂選修的人不是很多，但教室通常都只剩下大野旁邊是空位。

　　所以他只好坐在彷彿有個聚光燈打下來的那裡。

　　一開始他整堂課都在同學的目光洗禮之下度過，因為真的太奇葩了，櫻井自己也知道，他和大野坐在一起什麼的，而且沒有任何吵架和動手動腳（可能也是因為相葉並不在的緣故），一派和平到了令人髮指的程度。

　　大野總是在這堂課上昏昏欲睡，櫻井每次用羽毛筆戳醒他，就有氣無力地吐出一句「不行了──」軟綿綿的臉頰在桌上擠成一團。「都是昨天晚上弄得太晚了啦──」

　　「噓！」櫻井必須常常準備好摀住大野的嘴巴。「回去睡覺啦，你又沒有選這堂課！」

　　有時候櫻井很確定他們昨晚是在給大野加強任何有「學」字的科目（變形學除外，大野異常擅長那科，大概因為是個葛萊分多，櫻井只能這樣想），就會覺得是自己求好心切害得大野這麼沒精神，檢討之後決定擬個好一點的行程表改善改善。（進化版的行程表總是被大野用吩吩綻（Diffindo）切個稀巴爛。）

　　但也有些時候──櫻井知道他們昨晚幹嘛去了，而且那種事情一點兒也不適合在課堂上、在大野旁邊回想。

　　「上次我說要做的那個東西做好了。」櫻井壓低聲音說。他只是要交代一下，大野沒聽到就算了，但大野不只有聽清楚，還拋了一個問句過來。

　　「你整個聖誕假期都在找怎麼做潤滑劑嗎？回日本過年的時候？」大野撐著頭問。「明明一開始問說我們是不是在偷嚐禁果的人是翔醬，當年真是可愛。」

　　「聖誕節之前的事情而已，為什麽說得這麼奇怪──反正、」櫻井氣鼓鼓。「反正就是這樣。不准再對那裡用一堆奇怪的咒語。」

　　大野聞言抿著嘴笑。「翔醬。」

　　「噓！不要叫我！」櫻井擋住大野的臉。「有人在看啦！」

　　他覺得今天的大野尤其奇怪，仔細聞了一下，才發現大野根本是喝到有點茫才出現在課堂上的──櫻井想扣掉葛萊分多一百分。

　　「我幫你翻頁，然後你在這邊寫筆記……大野先生，在這裡，筆記在這裡，把老師說的每一句話都寫下來吧，這樣你就不會無聊了……嗯嗯，然後老師現在說到這裡了──」

　　至今還是沒有任何古代如尼文研究同堂的同學，能夠說明他們在課堂上看到的異相是怎麼回事。

08

　　這是大野智（目前六年級）在他五年級時遭遇的事情。

　　一開始，大野智其實覺得自己有不擅長的科目也沒有什麼關係。畢竟──你看嘛，像相葉就坦白自己只擅長奇獸飼育學，那個甚至還是選修呢。

　　只是他現在的情況，已經到了留級的邊緣，普等巫測也面臨大危機。

　　「雖然是這樣…… O 醬，可是我的每個科目在期末的時候都有及格喔──因為我有松潤和 Nino 一起幫我加強，他們各自擅長的科目都超級厲害的。」

　　相葉正在和二宮下巫師棋，棋盤上屬於相葉那邊的幾乎都被粉碎了，戰況悽慘到一個不行，二宮完全沒打算手軟的意思，相葉額頭的青筋都要冒出來了，他是要求饒呢？還是不求饒好？

　　「教這個笨蛋的極限就是及格（ A ）喔。」二宮說。「光是變形學，他可以讓每個東西都長出尾巴，真不敢相信。」

　　「不管怎麼說，還是努力過了嘛。」大野說。

　　「嗚嗚嗚嗚 O 醬──」相葉湊上來想跟大野來個深情抱抱，但棋面上發生的悲劇又讓他把手臂默默收回去。

　　「欸？」

　　櫻井翔抱著一堆書，在圖書館的深處被大野智堵到。雖然這裡人不多是很好啦，但櫻井聽著大野那些支支吾吾的嘟噥聲，他不曉得大野想做什麼，只覺得自己的手真的快要斷掉，寧願大野和他在座位上坐下來說話。

　　反正現在不是期末時間，大部分來圖書館的人都是絕對專注在書上的傢伙，他們應該不用擔心會被看到或發生任何讓他想和大野撇清關係的事情。

　　基於相葉給他的靈感，大野看上了同樣也是低他一個年級的櫻井，先向似乎什麼都知道的二宮探查過了櫻井的成績，這在私人飛行課的時候大野倒是從來沒有關心過，只覺得應該如櫻井本人所述有個書呆子的水準，但似乎很優秀的樣子。

　　「也不是不行。」櫻井撓撓鬢角。「因為和你學了飛行，所以我也通過史萊哲林的選拔了，然後也覺得不管怎麼樣都應該要好好感謝你。」

　　「而且上次，又因為我的惡作劇……先說好，其實不是我要把那張紙條在魔藥課上丟給你的，雖然我知道照做一定會造成意外，我也沒有阻止他們的惡作劇，所以說起來都算是我的錯，但是也不能完全都算是我的錯，總之我有消極的阻止他們！結果你的大釜竟然爆炸了──」

　　櫻井低下頭來。「……史萊哲林學生丟給你的魔藥學秘方，你怎麼會相信啦。」

　　「因為那是你丟過來的。」大野直率地說，一點兒也不臉紅。「所以我想照著做看看。」

　　「不要說了。」櫻井皺起臉來，非常痛苦，他就知道自己沒辦法和有親親關係的人好好溝通。

　　「不過你要完全、完全遵從我的安排，跟著我排的行程表準備喔。」他強調。「完全喔。」

　　「好。一言為定。」大野欣然同意。

　　此時的大野，並不知道櫻井會排出什麼驚悚的讀書行程表，以及對他手錶施了一個按分鐘叮嚀他該念書複習的駭人咒語。

　　櫻井起初對他非常沒有耐心，甚至暴躁起來還會用魔杖輕輕敲他的頭。

　　「這些都很簡單！你只要把這幾本書看過就一定會了，我敢保證──我認識的人都是這樣子的。」

　　「他們說不定只是在你面前裝作懂了。」大野摀著額頭，這幾天的高壓課業加強對他來說一點用都沒有，他連作夢都會夢到一堆狼人，太可怕了嗚嗚嗚，櫻井什麼時候才要放過他，大野趴在桌上，感覺自己再也不會好了的時候，櫻井大概也是意識到自己用了很不適合大野的方法，深切反省之後，把大部分的書都收了起來。

　　變成了相當囉嗦，總是直接把重點掛在嘴上耳提面命、反覆複習的櫻井老師了。

　　不過要是櫻井太囉嗦了的話──

　　大野掏掏耳朵，他想起晚上忽明忽滅的燈光，櫻井慌亂的眼神，和豐潤嘴唇的觸感。

　　「我最喜歡魔法史了，真想和翔醬一起上這堂課。」

　　「咦、那個你不是超討厭的嗎，之前才說每分每秒都和在睡魔戰鬥的，課又在大清早──」

　　「嗯。」大野努力地翻查巨人戰爭相關的書籍，臉貼得離羊皮紙很近，慢慢地書寫。

 

　　「因為有度日如年的感覺。」大野笑笑。「就好像永遠和翔醬待在一起呢。」

 

 

 


	5. 不知哪來的貓/大野是貓？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然是討厭鬼，但也想要變幼稚

09

　　喔，不是吧。

　　松本潤看見了那個在草地上對自己喵喵直叫的小東西，通常動物其實不太愛他（他很難過），但那隻暹羅貓正用他的爪子扒他的褲管，這個絕對不能被發現，松本馬上蹲下來，左看看右看看，嚴肅考慮要把那隻貓掩護在自己的袍子裡瞞天過海還是該怎麼辦才好。

　　「欸？你要我把你送回葛萊分多塔樓？」松本困窘地碎碎唸。

　　「那是不可能的──我又不知道你們的口令，也不知道你們交誼廳入口到底是哪裡。」

　　他把暹羅貓捧在懷裡，任由對方喵喵直叫。「老實說，現在你講的話我沒有一句聽得懂的。」

　　「別再喵了，就算我現在化獸了也聽不懂啦──梅林的鬍子啊。」

　　松本突然止住步伐，躲到一根柱子後面，只探出一隻眼睛，他懷裡的貓也伸頭出去張望，走廊上有史萊哲林和葛萊分多兩小簇人，從他們的角度看過去，那個葛萊分多的身形顯然是相葉雅紀，身邊是和他通常一起行動的五年級生。

　　至於史萊哲林，人數是他們的三倍之多，走在最前面的人是櫻井翔，一隻手抱著課本，另外一隻手插在斗篷裡，他們正在譏笑相葉和相葉的小夥伴。

　　「還以為是誰呢，原來是史萊哲林的膽小鬼啊。」相葉向前走了一步，不知道為什麼看起來怕怕的。

　　「你們不一群人聚在一起就不會走路了嗎！」

　　松本在柱子後面笑岔了氣。「氣勢好弱。」他低頭看見暹羅貓動了動耳朵。

　　「我們要去應援嗎？」松本問。

　　「喵。」（等一下。）

　　「是說你怎麼會把自己弄成這樣？還找不到衣服。」

　　「喵喵。」（秘密。）

　　櫻井伸手擋住他後面的其他史萊哲林，大有他要親自出手解決相葉的意思。相葉往後面退了一步，櫻井故意向前迫近一大步，作勢要拔出魔杖來修理相葉，相葉也馬上機警地按在褲腰上（天知道他幹嘛把魔杖插在那裡）。

　　眼見戰況一觸即發，松本跑了出去，一邊跑一邊猶豫，他其實應該要成為相葉的應援軍，畢竟學校裡和葛萊分多最要好的就是赫夫帕夫啦，但他又對櫻井三不五時就發作的，好像人格分裂的表現感到疑惑，通常櫻井私下看起來人都沒這麼惡劣才對。

　　松本衝過去擋在雙方的魔杖中間，他原先抱著的貓因為他鬆手而落到地板上，喵喵叫了好大一聲，但一點兒也沒摔傷，穩穩落地了。

　　櫻井本來就只是想整整相葉，現在連四年級的松本都出現了，於是他把魔杖收回來，改質問起松本怎麼會帶著寵物出現在走廊上。

　　松本潤鼓著臉頰有點慌張，不知道該怎麼解釋才好。「他不是我的……我的寵物。」

　　「或許吧。」櫻井說。「但我覺得放任他在走廊上活動，不是你該有的行為，松本先生。」

　　「非常、非常抱歉。」松本用眼角餘光在找那隻貓，最後發現相葉已經把他抱了起來，貓在他的手臂上踏踏，看起來很開心的樣子。

　　櫻井瞇起眼睛。「在走廊上和貓玩，葛萊分多扣五分。」

　　「咦？不、不公平！」相葉大聲申訴。「我早就注意到了！你從來都不扣松本和二宮的分！你根本故意針對葛萊分多！故意針對我和大野！」

　　櫻井不置可否地撇嘴。

　　「這倒是提醒了我一件事情，二宮似乎沒來完成他搞砸魔藥課的處罰，你們好像是好朋友吧。」他裝作若無其事，還清了清喉嚨。

　　他是絕不會承認，他對這四個人的跨院情誼常常覺得很憧憬又羨慕的。

　　「沒有盡到提醒朋友的義務，葛萊分多扣一分。」

　　「而且我會暫時沒收這個……這隻貓。」櫻井從相葉手上要走了暹羅貓，旁邊的松本一臉痛苦，但他把這些痛苦和糾結和想出聲說些什麼的心情，都隱藏在他蹙起來的濃眉之下。

　　他、他不能說──他現在絕對不能說！

　　「如果想把貓要回去的話，就叫大野自己過來。」櫻井丟下這句話，轉了個身就走了。

　　松本和相葉目送史萊哲林那群人走遠。相葉真是要氣到起飛了，他甚至想對著櫻井背後施咒，炸炸他的屁股什麼的，愈精彩的愈好。

　　「如果 O 醬在的話，那傢伙才不敢這麼囂張呢──嗚。竟然用無辜的貓來當人質。」相葉覺得又生氣又委屈。

　　和他相比，相葉發現，目睹一切的松本，情緒卻好像怪怪的，又不是生氣，當然也不委屈，應該說是有點……慌張？

　　好奇怪啊， O 醬也不見人影，相葉左看右看，他想今天可能真的不是他的日子。

10

　　大野智，目前是大野喵，就這樣被櫻井抱著四處走，為了抱住這隻貓，櫻井把課本都拿給他的跟班們，於是大野發現，其實櫻井和他的跟班，倒也不真的那麼上下關係，只有他們史萊哲林自己人的時候，相處的方式就像普通同學朋友一樣。

　　「你坐在最後一排沒有問題嗎？」幾個會和櫻井一起行動的史萊哲林問他。「我們有給你留前面的位置。」

　　「今天先坐這裡。」大野感覺自己被櫻井揉了好幾下，那個手勁，根本把他當成是填充娃娃。

　　「我要負責保管沒收物。」櫻井理直氣壯地說。

　　「喵喵。」（真敢說。）

　　「嘿。」櫻井拍拍他，噓了他一聲，把大野在自己的腿上挪好。「等一下別喵喵叫，不然教授會發現。」

　　「喵。」（翔醬，我不是一般的貓。）

　　「好啦，拜託，只要等我下課。」櫻井神情認真地小聲叮嚀一隻貓，似乎替貓設計了對白。

　　「你要做什麼都可以，我會放你走的。」櫻井說。「反正，他也不會真的過來。」

　　「之前──」櫻井用手指摸摸他的頭。「之前也是這樣，突然消失不見好多天，之後又穿著髒兮兮的便服出現。我覺得我不適合問他去哪裡，就不問了，畢竟我們還是在敵對的學院嘛。」

　　「雖然他大概不會出什麼意外，但是要用這種方式跟相葉那傢伙打探他的行蹤，真是超級討厭。」

　　「……超級討厭的。」櫻井愈說愈小聲。

　　他摸摸從松本和相葉那裡綁架過來的人（貓）質，懷裡的暹羅貓用一雙澄透漂亮的藍眼睛盯著他看，再也沒有亂喵喵叫了，只是舔了舔他的手背，然後安靜了整堂課，一直到他把貓偷偷帶進史萊哲林交誼廳，都乖乖巧巧的。

　　「我已經放你走了。」櫻井在史萊哲林地牢入口之前蹲了下來，把那隻暹羅貓往外面推了幾下。

　　「不要再跟過來了啦。」

　　「我有養一隻貓頭鷹了，她很小心眼的，一定會因為我多養了你，就生我的氣。」

　　「喵──」（我不會跟貓頭鷹計較。）

　　「……好吧，其實也不是不行。」

　　「喵嗚──」（變心的速度好快啊翔醬。）

　　「因為把你放在外面，我會很不放心。」

　　大野用貓掌撓撓櫻井的鞋面，他猜如果自己是隻幼貓，大概會被櫻井無限憐愛吧。

　　他繞著櫻井轉了好幾圈，尾巴在櫻井的褲管上掃來掃去，留下一堆貓毛。

　　櫻井咬著下嘴唇，用他那雙漂亮的大眼睛來回凝視大野，大野有種自己被看光光的感覺，雖然他也的確是裸體，說起來真是羞羞，他剛才在五年級的魔法史課堂上，就是光溜溜、光明正大躺在櫻井的腿上，還在最後一排，大家的腳邊走來走去呢。

　　稍稍也明白了暴露狂的樂趣了。

　　「就叫你白白好了。」櫻井突然說。「你雖然四肢和臉都黑黑的，但是其他地方都白白的，所以就叫白白了。」

　　櫻井歪著頭。「不然就叫 Sato 。」他又提議。

　　「……不是 Satoshi 的那個 Sato 哦，我才不會那樣、呢……我是說砂糖的 Sato 。」

 

 

 


	6. 潛入史萊哲林交誼廳/化獸師二人組

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幼稚只是我想要撒嬌的保護色  
> ＊化獸師－阿尼馬格斯

11

　　「純種。」

　　櫻井抱起貓咪，在霍格華茲城堡地牢的一處石牆後面找到了他們交誼廳的入口，他沒預期到砂糖在他說出口令的時候張開嘴巴啃住他的手指，上下左右啃，好像很不開心的樣子。

　　「好啦，我知道這個口令挺冒犯人的，尤其對於麻瓜裔的同學來說。不管你信不信，史萊哲林裡面混血的人可能比外人能想像的還多，我猜也有麻瓜出身的人──只是他們盡全力低調。」

　　櫻井嘟著嘴巴說話。「之前讓我設定口令的時候，我的提議全部都被其他級長駁回了，我也沒有辦法。兩個禮拜換一次口令，所以用來用去也就那幾個。」

　　大野甩甩尾巴，他覺得通往交誼廳的這條走廊真是陰森森，有種他很討厭的氣氛，雖然他沒有去過同樣也是位在地下的赫夫帕夫交誼廳，但每次聽松本描述，什麼在風中飄揚的蒲公英啦，軟綿綿的椅墊啦，牆上還有銅製的取暖器，就覺得那裡一定是很溫暖、很舒服的地方，和這裡完全不一樣。

　　「譬如布丁，蘋果夏洛特布丁，我是認真的。這會太長嗎？用英文唸起來，我覺得很順口。」櫻井問他。

　　「喵。」（嗯。）

　　「是吧，你也認為是好點子，你真是一隻聰明的貓。」櫻井很開心的樣子。

　　他一路和交誼廳裡面的同學打招呼，大野聽見他們對著他（貓）驚呼，竊竊私語說著「純種暹羅貓」，湊上來想要摸摸他，真是可怕，大野用爪子掐住櫻井的袖子，他才不給摸！大野把櫻井的外袍抓破幾道痕跡，想爬上櫻井的肩膀當成施力點逃走，但他反覆一直滑下來，最後還是乖乖待著。

　　「他好像有點怕生。」櫻井說。

　　「真漂亮──」幾個正在下棋的史萊哲林女生看見了櫻井悽慘的外袍，於是打算只在旁邊看看就好。

　　「喵？」（翔醬不去吃晚餐嗎？）

　　「我剛才還順路去借了書。」櫻井拿出他手上的「和暹羅貓說早安的一百種方法」，迫不及待翻到目錄，然後就是一連串翻書聲。

　　他帶著大野到了自己的鋪位，推著大野的屁股，直接讓他上了床。

　　咦咦──大野有點驚慌，他四隻黑黑的貓腿在絲緞床罩上面踩踏，眼角餘光看見櫻井拿著魔杖對他的腳施了幾次哆哆潔（ Tergeo ），然後又施了一個他沒有聽過的咒語。

　　「喵！！！」（翔醬你要幹嘛！！！）

　　大野在床上蹦蹦跳，他覺得櫻井是在虐待動物──雖然他也的確在外面亂踩來踩去啦。

　　「抱歉、抱歉。」櫻井把魔杖放到一邊去。「其實是他們都對貓過敏，所以我想了個能收集你掉的毛的方法，盡量把你和他們隔開來。」

　　他指的是和他睡一個男級長寢室的另外兩個人，六年級和七年級的男生。

　　大野望向他們的床鋪，三張床之間隔的距離有點遠，比一般學生的床位稍大一些，床柱掛著綠色的絲綢，牆壁上有好多中世紀的掛毯，天花板懸著銀色提燈，窗外能看見黑湖湖水，水光飄搖，房間的明亮度很適合貓，大野忍不住亢奮起來。

　　「書上說你喜歡溫暖有太陽的地方，不過這裡要有太陽當然是不可能的事情──」櫻井摸摸他的皮毛。

　　「最溫暖的地方大概就是我的被子裡了……我來想想怎麼給你做個窩，我有一堆預言家日報，還有，呃，這裡怎麼有女巫周刊，那其實不是我的，只是借來看看。」

　　櫻井找出他的野餐籃子，從裡面拿出一些小點心當晚餐充數。他低頭翻書，卻聽見砂糖發出一連串呼嚕嚕嚕嚕的聲音，他轉過頭去看的時候，砂糖已經靈巧地跳到他床上，露出肚皮對著他，奇怪，砂糖也太不怕生，甚至和他太熟了吧，櫻井走過去，試探性地摸了摸砂糖的白肚肚。

　　「你要睡這裡嗎？可是我也睡這裡喔，就是說、你躺的地方是我的窩，你明白嗎？」櫻井問他。

　　「你要睡我旁邊嗎？」

　　大野伸出前腳，拍拍櫻井的手背。「快來睡覺。」他覺得自己這樣對櫻井說了，但櫻井只是疑惑地看看他又看看書，沒有把良好的悟性放在理解他的隱性需求上。

　　其實大野根本睡不著。在櫻井洗完澡回來，渾身香香躺進被窩裡之後，他也迅速鑽進櫻井已經暖好的被褥，超級舒服，大野伸展四肢（含尾巴和耳朵），前腳兩隻貼在櫻井胸口前面，所以櫻井自然以為他要抱抱，一人一貓就抱在一起啦，他還可以舔舔櫻井從衣領露出來的皮膚和脖頸呢。

　　乾脆不要變回去好了。大野瞇上他湛藍色的貓眼睛，在櫻井的臂彎裡睡了一個暖呼呼的覺，直到隔天櫻井把他搖醒，說他的朋友來找他了，是一隻純白色的薩摩耶犬。

＊

　　松本搖著自己蓬鬆的大尾巴，他試著不要一直吐舌頭，以免自己看起來像一隻笨笨的狗。在他的旁邊有幾個史萊哲林的女生在摸摸他，他覺得很不好意思，因為她們的裙襬高度──紳士是不會隨便抬頭亂看的！

　　「汪汪！」（我來了！）

　　「喵嗚──」（我還不想走──松潤你聽我說──）

　　「果然你們是朋友。」櫻井自顧自地說。

　　他把懷裡緊緊扒住他不放的貓放到地上，但砂糖很依戀他的樣子，明明才相處一天，櫻井蹲下來揉揉砂糖的小腦袋，大野用惹人憐愛的貓叫聲來讓櫻井愈來愈捨不得他，但他背後的松本，正用前爪在撈他尾巴，大有要他快點一起走的意思。

　　「好聰明。」櫻井忍不住把手伸向薩摩耶白蓬蓬的毛裡，狗狗也被摸得很愉快。他發現牠的背上綁著一小包東西，正想要看看的時候，卻被一聲激烈的吠叫阻止了。

　　於是砂糖跟著他的朋友（櫻井剛才決定這麼叫）離開了史萊哲林地窖，櫻井站在原地納悶了一會兒，幾個史萊哲林學生穿著便服走出來，問他要不要一起去活米村。

　　「好啊，我換掉睡衣，等一下過去和你們會合。」

　　櫻井撓撓自己發癢的脖頸，他好像對貓口水過敏，不知道為什麼連大腿內側都癢癢的，嘴唇也腫腫的。

　　但他更想不透的是，剛才他從那一小包綁在薩摩耶背上的東西，似乎聞到了很像大野智身上才有的味道。

12

　　松本解除幻獸的型態時，衣服當然好好地穿在身上，不過他迅速直立起來的身體，直接把原本綁在他背上的那包東西撐裂了，從裡面掉出大野的衣服和魔杖，都是他跟相葉要來的。

　　大野低聲說了謝謝，慢吞吞地穿起衣服，看起來不太開心的樣子，竟然還對著松本翹嘴巴，翹得都可以掛上一隻獅尾貓。

　　「……為什麼對我生氣？」松本懵懵地問。

　　他才覺得大野奇怪呢！他那麼擔心他──被帶去史萊哲林交誼廳了，要是永遠都出不來該怎麼辦，所以甚至還有了要游到黑湖下面看看的想法（但被相葉和二宮雙重阻止了）。

　　「麥教授說過，她可以幫助我們成為化獸師，但前提是──」

　　「必須在魔法部如實登記，而且不能拿來做壞事，學習的過程要保密。」大野說。「我知道啦。」他把自己亂七八糟的頭髮順出一個大概的樣子。

　　「那就對了，而且我們因此咬上了一個月整整的魔蘋果葉子，記得嗎？」松本雙手抱胸，不知道是在怕冷，還是在敦促大野。「大野桑絕對不能拿來做壞事，就算對方──」松本強調。

　　「是史萊哲林也一樣。」

　　「嗯。」大野心情已經變好了。他現在隨時要去找櫻井都可以，大家都知道他（一隻臉和四肢還有尾巴黑黑的暹羅貓）是櫻井的寵物，一定會放他進去的，但他拒絕摸摸。

　　「我最喜歡史萊哲林了。」他給了松本一個甜滋滋的笑容。

　　松本歪著頭。「也不用這麼極端吧？」

　　大野呼呼直笑，勾起來的嘴角神神秘秘，無論松本再怎麼用疑惑的目光──甚至已經轉成恍然大悟，略略驚訝的目光望著他，他都沒有再多說什麼。

　　今天也在飄雪呢。

　　大野抬起頭來，他從門廳望出去，臉被吹進來的雪沾得濕濕的，就連圍巾也是。

　　這就讓他想起第一次和櫻井偷偷牽著手在學校裡亂晃的那個時候了。櫻井說了什麼來著，大野只想得起來當時那個矮矮的櫻井拼命把毛帽拉長，好蓋住耳朵的模樣。

　　他噗嗞笑了出來。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我...不確定有沒有級長寢室，原作好像沒有提到這個，  
> （有的話就當我沒說過（欸  
> 就想說從級長有浴室和一些其他的特權來假設他們有好了XDDD
> 
> 到目前為止的設定：
> 
>  
> 
> O：  
> 葛萊分多六年級，17歲  
> 魔杖木材是接骨木（＂不是那個接骨木＂大野強調）、杖芯鳳凰尾羽、11¼英吋長、 很柔韌  
> 比起被分類帽分類，大野當時只想回家，所以分類完了因為沒聽清楚還走錯桌子  
> 家裡如果寄信來通常都是咆哮信，不會說日語  
> 喜歡魁地奇和飛行，一年級時沒有經過選拔就入隊，但在葛萊分多開始上場擔任搜捕手是四年級，  
> 之前都只坐在旁邊看  
> 目前學院還沒贏過半次魁地奇杯（相葉表示就快了）  
> 是化獸師，可以變成一隻藍眼睛、只有臉和耳朵和四肢下部和尾巴黑黑的暹羅貓  
> 戀人是史萊哲林的五年級生櫻井  
> 擅長變形學，曾經被麥教授鼓勵投稿《今日變形學》，但寫到第五個字就決定放棄了  
> 也擅長黑魔法防禦術，在決鬥社有放出蟒蛇害對手（不願透露姓名的S姓學生）嚇暈的往事  
> 其他沒提到的科目就是都很不擅長
> 
> S：  
> 史萊哲林五年級，級長，目前15歲，但快要過16歲生日了  
> 魔杖木材山梨木，杖芯鳳凰尾羽、12½英吋長、堅固的  
> 跟分類帽說自己想去葛萊分多，分類帽沉默了一下，似乎當成沒聽到他說的話  
> 喜歡魁地奇但是討厭飛行，在四年級時通過選拔，擔任看守手，但打了幾場練習就跑去當播報員了  
> 戀人是葛萊分多的六年級生大野  
> 和大野之間有飛行課的約定，也同樣幫忙大野加強課業通過普等巫測  
> 最近開始養了一隻暹羅貓砂糖，四處跟別人說它很可愛
> 
> A：  
> 葛萊分多五年級，15歲  
> 魔杖木材樺木，杖芯龍的神經、12¼英吋長、合理的柔順  
> 分類帽一沾上他的頭就喊出葛萊分多  
> 在魁地奇隊擔任打擊手，五年級時接下隊長的位置，唯一的目標就是拿下魁地奇杯！！！  
> 擅長奇獸飼育學，大部分時間都在和神奇動物混，  
> 大野常常懷疑他是不是把什麼活生生的東西藏在行李皮箱裡或是床鋪底下  
> 聖誕假期會邀請朋友們一起到千葉去玩順便過日本年
> 
> N：  
> 雷文克勞四年級，14歲  
> 魔杖木材英國橡木，杖芯獨角獸尾毛、14英吋長、相當靈活  
> 和赫夫帕夫的松本在入學時一拍即合，兩個人四處惡作劇（不願具名的受害者多達上百人含鬼魂）  
> 是個帽窘，分類帽在雷文克勞和史萊哲林之間抉擇了五分多鐘  
> 最後在他本人的希望下把他分到雷文克勞  
> 擅長巫師棋，正在等待他從麻瓜世界帶來的遊戲機通過可以在學校使用的申請  
> 從來沒有人看過他走進圖書館
> 
> M：  
> 赫夫帕夫四年級，14歲  
> 魔杖木材榛木，杖芯獨角獸尾毛、11英吋長、難以彎曲的  
> 和大野一樣不會說日語，但很喜歡什麼君什麼桑什麼醬的稱呼方式  
> 是化獸師，可以變成一隻渾身雪白的薩摩耶犬，  
> 和大野變成的暹羅貓被目睹他們一起活動的眾人以為是貓貓狗狗朋友關係  
> 也是帽窘（和二宮一起害得大家延後吃晚餐的時間），分類帽在史萊哲林和赫夫帕夫之間抉擇，  
> 最後松本用數數的方式決定，於是赫夫帕夫的長桌傳來歡聲數分鐘不止


	7. 貓舌頭喝熱啤酒很困擾/二宮怪怪的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在喜歡的人面前，我不想當討厭鬼

13

　　好冷好冷！

　　櫻井摀著耳朵，早知道就不要用跑的了，就算用手套蓋著，耳朵還是冷得要命──糟透了。他頂著一張被冷風刮紅的臉走進三枝掃帚裡，他和他的朋友的確是約在這裡沒錯，在冬天的周末，還有比在三枝掃帚裡喝點奶油啤酒，聊上一個下午更令人愉快的事情嗎？

　　但他卻沒看見他們的身影。略過一些成年巫師，櫻井左顧右盼，哦他終於看見了他們，他正要走過去會合，卻沒想到在另一邊，有個熟悉的身影抬高了手招呼他，那是大野智，櫻井感覺自己聳起了肩膀，像中了鎖腿咒一樣，有那麼幾秒鐘，他只是站在店門口不知如何是好。

　　大野似乎喜歡看他這種窘迫的樣子。因為就連在禮堂用餐的時候，只要大野身邊是空下來的，他就要對著櫻井指指自己旁邊的空位，想也知道他沒可能過去坐，那可是葛萊分多的長桌──櫻井非常害怕自己像株剛要換盆的魔蘋果一樣尖叫起來，若他真的那麼做了，肯定也是大野害的。

　　櫻井走了過去，遮遮掩掩地問大野：「怎麼只有你自己一個人？」

　　那是一張位在角落的小圓桌，大野穿著一件灰灰藍藍的毛衣，他縮著身體，羽絨外套被他放在旁邊，他不太顯眼，現在就算正拉著櫻井的手要他坐下來，酒館裡也沒有人多看他們一眼。

　　「……怎麼啦？」櫻井俯下身問他。

　　「只是想和你在一起，什麼事情都不做。」大野抬起頭說。

　　「什麼事情都不做……可是、可是我想喝點奶油啤酒，所以才過來的──」

　　看到大野請的奶油啤酒冒著泡泡被端上桌，櫻井馬上拿起來喝了好大一口，然後發出一串意義不明的聲音。大野撐著頭呼呼地笑，倒是沒怎麼喝他自己的那一杯，櫻井想來想去，想起大野是個貓舌頭，剛才要是被燙到了，現在舌頭一定還在痛吧。

　　「很燙？」櫻井問。「舌頭我看看。啊──」

　　「啊──」

　　「果然紅紅腫腫的啦。」

　　「你應該點常溫的，這樣就不用等它放涼了。」櫻井說。

　　「不要嘛。常溫沒有這些泡泡。」大野碰了碰酒杯，櫻井看他還是不能承受的樣子，就把整杯奶油啤酒都抱過去，仔細地給大野吹吹。

　　他的嘴唇上緣因為喝了一大口奶油啤酒，白泡泡都沾上去了，看起來就像是多了白色小鬍子，大野指指自己的嘴唇，他想聰明的櫻井一定會發現他想表達什麼，但櫻井用一種渙散的目光盯著他看，還若有似無地移開視線，不知為何鼓起臉頰，像隻金魚──大野差點又要笑出來。

　　但他笑不出來。

　　因為櫻井，提著椅子坐到他旁邊的櫻井，小心翼翼地湊近他，然後用喝過奶油啤酒的甜甜嘴巴淺淺吻了吻他。

　　「只親一下喔。」顯然是誤會了他的意思。

　　大野摀著自己的嘴，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，完全不知道櫻井在做什麼。他只能聽見自己心臟撲通撲通亂跳的聲音，櫻井的指尖在玻璃杯上敲啊敲，眨了好幾下眼睛就是不去看他，甚至還有因為他的驚訝而有點生氣的成分在。

　　別生氣嘛。

　　「泡泡！！！」大野突然驚叫一聲。「沒了。」

　　櫻井嚇了一跳，他低頭看，才發現他把大野那杯的泡泡都吹不見了。

14

　　「我昨天，做了很奇怪的夢。」櫻井說。「我夢見我最近新養的一隻貓，變成了你的樣子。」

　　「他有穿衣服嗎？」

　　「……沒有。」櫻井困窘地說。「就是這樣我才覺得奇怪。我是不是──我是不是、太想見到你了？」

　　「但我們每天都在見面，翔醬。」

　　「吼。」櫻井把臉埋進手心裡。「我真想把你關禁閉──你們明明那麼惡劣──上次相葉那個傢伙，對著我施了涎涎牙（ Densaugeo ）！然後我的門牙──就長得跟松鼠一樣長！」

　　「我一整天！都像隻松鼠一樣！」

　　大野哈哈大笑，笑得眼淚直流，整個人快從椅子翻過去。

　　「那把我關禁閉吧。」大野抹掉眼尾的淚水。「你知道該怎麼做。」他用沒有拿著杯子的左手按上了櫻井的大腿，櫻井隨即顫抖起來──他想起昨晚他和貓變成的大野做了什麼事情，就覺得自己的臉皮熱度，已經可以拿來熱大釜煮魔藥了。

　　「才不。我會被葛萊分多的傢伙報復的。」

　　櫻井說著說著，才想起最近都沒看到相葉和二宮，松本的話，倒是常常在圖書館裡打照面，除了之前有段時間松本的行蹤連赫夫帕夫的其他人都不曉得以外，他們都會一起討論功課上的事情，所以也算是熟悉。

　　大野想了想。「雅紀正在做鷹馬俗語的研究。」

　　「欸──真厲害。我的話絕對不行，還要天天和鷹馬相處，不被踹就不錯了。」

　　「你們好奇怪。」大野笑得像醉了一樣。「明明可以當朋友的。」

　　「之前……提起這件事情是我不好，決鬥社的時候，我不小心放出了一條蟒蛇害你嚇暈，被教授留下來罵了。當時大家都在笑，只有雅紀最先提醒教授把你送去校醫院，因為你昏倒的時候頭撞了好大一下。」

 

　　「我很感謝……但我下次還是要炸他屁股。」櫻井說。

　　「這不能改變。如果我不這麼做了，那傢伙一定也會覺得很失落的。」

　　櫻井從口袋翻出他買來的惡作劇商品，在這件事情上真是下足了功夫，大野只在葛萊分多裡面看過這些東西流通，不曉得櫻井是怎麼弄到手，又怎麼會光明正大用出來。

　　「都是從二宮那裡買來的啦。」櫻井把東西收回口袋裡。「不過這些都是第一學期買的了，這個學期從開學到現在，我幾乎都沒有看過他，他也沒來洗他的大釜。」

　　「他的話，我也不知道去做什麼了。」大野清空了酒杯，把嘴唇上最後的一點甜甜舔得乾乾淨淨。

　　「但我上次看到他在找他的鞋子。」大野又說。

　　「找鞋子？」

　　「嗯。」大野說。「被掛在很高的地方，還有他的袍子圍巾之類的。」

　　櫻井呼了一口氣。「如果是這樣的話──」他低頭想了一會兒。「那就和黑魔標記一點關係也沒有了吧。」

　　「這個學期開學之後，一直有個謠言，說是有學生身上有黑魔標記，但我們（級長們及學生會主席）都不認為那會是真的，當然也沒有必要做什麼檢查。」櫻井聳了聳肩，把他最後一口奶油啤酒喝完。

　　大野在玩他自己的手指。「嗯。不過 Nino 是四年級才遇上這種事情，如果是因為他的麻瓜出身來欺負他的話、」

　　「你是說可能是史萊哲林的人？」

　　「不，也不是這樣。」大野說。「在他一年級時就該這麼做啦。但當時那些傢伙都被嚇到了，因為他的吃 蛞蝓咒（ Eat Slugs ）太準了。現在怎麼又開始了？ 」

　　「既然這樣。」櫻井站了起來，他的眼睛裡面有興奮的光芒。「我認為我們有必要找出原因。」

　　「我們？」大野也被拉著起身，他們動作看起來很親密，但櫻井已經完全不在乎了。

　　「當然啦，你和我。我們在午夜見面，潛入雷文克勞的交誼廳，看看二宮在不在他的床舖上，如果在的話就叫醒他，不在的話就找到他，問清楚他幹嘛去了，就這麼簡單。」

　　「翔醬──這麼晚還在外面晃是違規的，而且潛入雷文克勞交誼廳──」大野仰頭望著櫻井。如果要午夜幽會，他其實比較偏好去幹別的事情，更壞的事情。

　　而櫻井翻了個直率的白眼，那個樣子幾乎嚇到了大野，大野緊緊攢住櫻井的袖口，他希望櫻井可以乖巧一點，在晚上老實地睡覺，別和他們一樣四處犯規往外跑，但他又說不出口。

　　「這句話一點也不適合你說，大野先生。而且我是級長，記得嗎，我們犯規總會有各種理由。」

 

 

 


	8. 大野的魔杖不見了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我和我的魔杖出現感情問題

15

　　大野智的魔杖，曾經在他五年級的第三學期，六月的時候，弄丟過一次。

　　說起來真是古怪，因為他到現在還是一點頭緒也沒有，魔杖總是被他妥善地放在床邊的櫃子裡，那天卻像是長腳跑走了一樣，找都找不到，偏偏還有符咒課得上，孚立維教授很少看見有學生忘記或是遺失他們的魔杖，所以他只好請大野用木棍暫時替代，顯然效果並不好，大野只是盯著那根棍子，發了整節課的呆。

　　後來相葉在他們睡的那間男生寢室裡喊了好幾次召喚咒，只有靜悄悄的寢室，完全沒有任何動靜。

　　他幾天之後就要參加普等巫測了。大野癱倒在床鋪上，把臉按在枕頭裡面，突然覺得怎麼樣都無所謂了，相葉在旁邊手忙腳亂想要一起幫忙找，但大野彷彿靈魂出竅，跟相葉借來魔杖，就開始打包自己的行李。

　　在所有的行李要跳出葛萊分多塔樓窗戶之前，相葉把每一只大野的皮箱拉了回來，逼迫他們乖乖站好，乖乖打開，把裡面收拾好的東西吐出來。

　　「我的魔杖不見了。」

　　在當天要進行符咒學的練習時，大野這樣和櫻井說，櫻井先是覺得他在開玩笑，還要他別那麼緊張，明明作為一個四年級生，還要一年才輪得到他考試，應該沒有說這種話的立場才對。

　　過了五分鐘左右，櫻井終於確定大野是認真的。而且因為遺失魔杖，大野正處在一種深深的低潮中，他吃不下也睡不著，更別說飛行和魁地奇了。

　　大野難過地蹲了下來，把自己縮成一團，廢棄的空教室裡只有一個站著的櫻井，看起來實在非常尷尬。

　　「帶我去你的寢室，快！我們今天一定要把它找出來！」

　　櫻井托著他的手臂拉他起來，途中踩到了大野的袍子，兩個人差點摔成一團。

　　大野也不曉得為什麼──他甚至都沒懷疑櫻井要求要去葛萊分多交誼廳是為了幹壞事，只是默默點了點頭，拖著沉重的腳步，兩個人一路走到城堡八樓，找到了胖女士的畫像，櫻井事先對著他自己的領帶和身上任何有點史萊哲林顏色的地方施過魔法，雖然不是很準確，但也勉強變成了葛萊分多的樣子。

　　「口令？」

　　「榴槤大槌。」大野嘟噥著說。櫻井向他投來疑惑的目光，這風格跟史萊哲林可差多了。

　　天知道他們甚至還會用「條蟲」當成口令呢，大野扁著嘴，一把拽過櫻井，櫻井一路低著頭，他很難確定他們的鬼鬼祟祟是否引來了關注，但應該是沒有，因為大部分人都要去吃晚餐了，寢室裡只有他們。

　　「我肚子好餓。」櫻井終於走到大野的床舖旁邊，大野隔壁的那張床很可能是相葉的，因為他看見日本國家魁地奇隊的毛巾，就披在相葉的椅背上，和沒摺起來的衣服混著放。

　　「它應該在我的櫃子裡的，但就是沒有。」

　　「我來找找。」櫻井舉起他自己的魔杖，清了清喉嚨：「速速前（ Accio ）！」

　　他的音都還沒發完，最後那個母音甚至都只是卡在舌根那裡的時候，大野的魔杖，就從他的床鋪裡面──如果櫻井沒有看錯的話──飛到他的手裡，帶出一些羽絨。

　　「看吧，這麼好找。」櫻井得意地說。「果然只是你自己忘記放去哪裡而已。」

　　大野愣愣接過魔杖，他發現他的魔杖有點發燙，噴出一點火花，在他手裡細微地跳動著。

　　「你看！」大野趕忙舉高魔杖。「我的魔杖好燙──他是不是──噢，說不定真的只是我忘記而已。」大野皺起臉來，他真的很困惑。

　　「但是，你是怎麼把他塞進床墊裡的？」櫻井問。

　　「我不知道。」大野說。

　　櫻井雙手撐在床鋪邊緣，一下子就蹬到大野床上，鞋子從他的腳上掉落在地，他抓過大野的一顆枕頭，放在自己腿上若無其事地搓揉。

　　「那就奇怪啦。」櫻井說。他望向大野和大野的魔杖，大野揮了幾下，想施幾個簡單的咒語來試看看魔杖的性能是否如同往常，但把一個木杯子弄爆炸了，椅子長出好幾隻毛茸茸的腿跳起踢踏舞，效果都比預期的還要強太多。

　　櫻井也嚇了好大一跳，他唰唰揮動魔杖，讓床柱邊上的紅色法蘭絨幃幔垂落下來遮擋住他們的身影，又加了一個抗擾咒，這種防禦性質的魔法他非常擅長，就算他才四年級也能無聲施放。

　　「好了。」櫻井鄭重地說。「我們今天一定得準備好符咒學可能要考的內容。」

　　大野撐著頭，反覆練習變色咒和漂浮咒，那實在無聊極了，就是揮和彈，櫻井還會糾正他重音放的位置不正確或是語速過慢什麼的。

　　「 Wingardium ── Leviosa 。這是二年級的課程了，大野先生。」

　　「我唸的就是 Wingardium Leviosa 。」大野望向飛去撞天花板的蘋果，他只想讓它飄起來。

　　櫻井說他得練上至少一個小時。大野揮了一個小時的魔杖，唸了一個小時的咒語，他現在手腕痠痛，口乾舌燥，一轉頭卻發現櫻井已經抱著他的枕頭睡著，果然還是小孩子吧，大野讓被子飄起來，穩穩地降落到櫻井身上，這次就非常完美地成功了。

　　寢室裡不知不覺已經沒有燈光，只剩下從窗外照進來的稀薄月光。原本大野想叫醒櫻井，然後他們就去吃晚餐，但是櫻井躺在他的床上，毫無防備的樣子，讓大野忍不住在旁邊看了一會兒。

　　一開始會在飛行的時候親他，到底是為什麼呢？

　　明明當時也不是戀人，卻突然做了這樣的事情，說起來櫻井除了害臊倒也沒什麼反應，所以櫻井也是一個怪人吧，大野爬到床上，親了親櫻井的額頭，他沒有張開眼睛，親了親臉頰，也沒有動靜，一直到他們真的接吻了，櫻井才在重頭戲的時候醒了過來。

　　他發現這張床上都是大野的味道。櫻井推了推硬是疊上來的大野，他們中間夾著枕頭，看上去像在玩什麼有點蠢的飛高高遊戲。不過每次的進展總是這樣，親了好一陣子，不知道誰先伸舌頭的，這個還不算太壞，但到底是誰先把手伸進對方褲子裡的，追究起來就要沒完沒了啦。

　　大野一直在嗤嗤地偷笑，大概是因為他發現只要親個幾下櫻井就能硬得頂上他的手心，他的手心放在相當不規矩的地方，這方面的犯規櫻井也非常在行，他已經抽掉了大野的皮帶，急匆匆拉下拉鍊，把大野搓揉得渾身顫抖，都要沒空親他了，這樣就有點吃虧，所以乾脆他跪了下來，仔細給大野舔一舔，說過好喜歡他的長相的大野正往他的嘴巴裡撞，櫻井抬高視線，還是沒能看清楚大野的表情，只聽見好多好多的呻吟聲。

　　抗擾咒會讓人變得放蕩是吧。當大野遭受到櫻井這種略帶笑意的指責時，他已經先射了，先射的人要負責所有的清理，這是他們之間不成文的規矩，所以大野現在強硬地剝開櫻井臀肉的舉動，或許可以被視為是一種報復，但是紳士連決鬥的步數都不會數錯，何況是這種事情呢？

　　大野知道他們之前都沒有用過這裡，櫻井是在被插入了一隻手指時，才發現大野在覬覦他的屁股。他屈起膝蓋踢了大野好幾下，受過訓練的搜捕手雖然是輕型選手，瘦巴巴的好像都沒長肉，但是大野一點也不怕他的小踢小踹，這種紳士風範當然也得呈現在口頭上啦，翔醬，這裡可以嗎？翔醬，你又勃起了呢。翔醬的這邊可以吃下三根手指唷，一定是很餓了吧，一抽一抽地收縮著呢。

　　我希望你安靜就好！櫻井抓著床柱，感覺自己在漂浮，大野肯定沒對他下咒，就是把他整個人抬起來抽插的動作太過輕盈，櫻井長身體長好一陣子了，應該重了不少，陸陸續續抽高也快二十公分，從看見大野的下巴變成能瞥見大野的髮旋，那麼他的肌肉呢，也是漂漂亮亮擺在那裡，大野說這樣挺好的，翔醬比我高，害羞的話低頭也躲不過我，肌肉都能拿來緩衝啦，而且從翔醬翹翹的屁股形狀和目測肉感，就能知道一定會把我夾得緊緊的啦。

　　說著又換了個角度，這種事情是不能靠理論的，於是大野很快就上手了，投入度和喘息頻率還有溫暖的懷抱，讓櫻井恍恍惚惚，根本不知道自己在哪裡，起先他以為大野把魔杖插進來了，大野馬上抽出了自己的好東西跟魔杖，兩個柱狀物擺在櫻井面前要讓他好好評比，櫻井屁股痛，不想搭理下去，只要大野別試圖組合吐蛞蝓咒和水水噴（ Aguamenti ）還以為這樣可以潤滑，他就沒有意見。

　　不過櫻井的思緒很快就飛到遠遠的地方去了，那是因為大野非常努力的原因，他們翔醬出的汗已經讓他抓不住他了，只好翻過來擺在床鋪上，室內一片黑，大野的魔杖乖巧起來了，但要馴服它大概還要走上好長的路。他用了路摸思（ Lumos ），多了一點光亮，這個光亮被他拿來看清楚櫻井那個因為他退出而一時之間闔不起來的地方，從裡面還流出一堆濕濕的東西，當然一部分是櫻井從前面流到後面的，所以這也不能怪他。

　　「我的魔杖穩定了。」大野說。「你看！」他把魔杖伸到櫻井面前，櫻井已經不想理他，也不想理他的符咒學，你知道嗎，櫻井又清了清喉嚨，他這次喉嚨不舒服，就完全是大野害的了。

　　「我建議我們現在可以繼續，大野先生，因為換我的魔杖出問題了。」

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 雷文克勞的謎題/二宮的秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 討厭和幼稚，都是別人給我們貼的標籤嗎？

16

　　聽見隔壁床發出窸窸窣窣的聲音，相葉雅紀機警地一動也不動，他從他被子的縫隙探出一隻眼睛，正巧可以把旁邊那個緩緩溜下床鋪的大野智看得清清楚楚。

　　他就知道大野如果晚上躺在床上，一定不是真的要睡覺的意思。對大野來說，最適合睡眠的地方是交誼廳圓圓軟軟的沙發才對。那麼大野大半夜的到底要幹什麼去，這個問題，看來只能由他找出答案了。

　　相葉看見大野換掉睡衣，穿上周末會穿的麻瓜衣服，穿著襪子的腳隨便往帆布鞋一套，把魔杖插在口袋裡就跑出了寢室。相葉也匆匆隨便換裝，緊緊追了出去。

　　但出了葛萊分多交誼廳，他就沒有看見大野智的人影了。

　　好幾座交疊的樓梯，有些正在慢慢移動，從八樓往下望是一片已經熄燈的黑暗，看不到什麼在活動的人，相葉只有看見一隻貓站在樓梯扶手上往下跳，還有，噢──他看清楚了，那個史萊哲林的傢伙，大老遠的他就能分辨學院，他的眼睛實在太厲害啦，而且櫻井長的那麼顯眼，要是大野在身邊，大野肯定要好好誇他。

　　從大概五樓的高度，執行級長職責的櫻井翔正往上走，胸前的級長徽章閃著銀光，他後面跟著好幾個葛萊分多的低年級生，全部都哭喪著臉，看來是夜遊被抓到了，偏偏還是被櫻井抓到。

　　相葉猜自己一定遺憾地搖著頭，先不說櫻井就是喜歡扣葛萊分多分數這點，他在扣分之前，一定會把違反了哪條規則說得清清楚楚（除了對相葉和大野以外），連反駁的餘地都沒有，實在太慘了。

　　相葉一個分神，差點暴露自己也在外面閒晃的事實。既然已經跟丟大野了，相葉覺得這個晚上來跟蹤櫻井，也不失為一個抓出他小辮子的聰明方法。

　　他一這麼決定，馬上在鞋子上施了能把腳步聲消除掉的咒語，他和大野晚上偷跑出去時最常用的就是這個啦，當然櫻井也不可能發現自己正在被跟蹤，相葉很有信心，他和櫻井保持大概五步左右的距離，櫻井從未回頭過。

　　原本相葉以為櫻井應該要下樓，回到他們那個長蚊子的地牢裡去睡覺，或是去級長浴室泡澡什麼的，而櫻井確實是下樓了──但根本沒打算回去史萊哲林交誼廳。

　　接下來這段跟蹤櫻井的時間裡，相葉目睹的畫面，可以的話他想從腦子裡抽出來，也不用放到儲思盆了，就隨便丟進草皮裡當肥料就好。

＊

　　「路摸思（ Lumos ）。」

　　櫻井拿出魔杖，淡藍色的光在他面前亮起，在走廊的另一端，大野正朝著他走過來。

　　「我去探過路了。」大野說，他還有點喘。

　　「要進去雷文克勞的交誼廳，不是用口令，得解出那個門環問的問題，我剛才偷聽了答案，結果輪到下一個人的時候，問題又變了！」

　　「好、好，我知道了。」櫻井扶住大野的肩膀。「我們可以解出來的！」

　　大野撲進櫻井懷裡（小鳥依人狀），聞著櫻井洗完澡身上的味道數秒鐘之後，抬頭看看櫻井，突然充滿了信心。

　　他們拉著手跑上樓梯，來到那個老鷹模樣的青銅門環之前。門環沉聲要發問了，他們的手還是沒有分開，大野耷拉著肩膀，他不怎麼緊張，但雷文克勞這種方式，跟葛萊分多偶爾要聽胖女士表演海豚音震破玻璃杯才能進去哪個比較痛苦，他暫時還沒有結論。

　　他感覺得出來櫻井的手心在發燙，一點都不是表面上那種冷靜的樣子，剛才還能安慰他的櫻井也不知道跑哪裡去了。

　　「答不出來也不會被怎樣的。」大野低聲說。

　　「嗯、嗯。你說得對。」櫻井慌慌張張回他的話。「你說得對。」

　　門環已經準備好要提問了。「真正重要的東西在哪裡？」

　　「……真正重要的東西？」大野對謎題不怎麼感興趣，他索性坐了下來，就像他之前見到的，因為沉浸在思考謎題中而跟現實脫節的雷文克勞們一樣。他們甚至完全沒發現這裡有別的學院的學生混到他們裡面去了。

　　櫻井在摸他自己的嘴唇，摸得大野喉頭嚥動，就快要不行的時候，櫻井突然喊了一聲，把他嚇了一大跳。

　　「真正重要的東西。」櫻井說。「用眼睛是看不見的。」

17

　　竟然答對了。

　　雷文克勞的門應聲開啟時，相葉嚇到要把自己的手指都啃光了。不不，他不是因為櫻井能答對門環的謎題而感到驚訝，要是雷文克勞的學生們都能以思考謎題為樂趣，並且當成每日活動在做的話，櫻井能解得出來也不是什麼值得訝異的事情，他才不會因為櫻井的行為就對櫻井產生全面性的偏見呢。

　　但是，但是！相葉揉揉眼睛，他肯定是太想睡覺了，所以才出現了一堆幻覺，包含──如果他沒看錯的話，大野一路都和櫻井走得好近，他們還拉著手！距離近得都可以親嘴了──他才沒有說什麼親嘴的！

　　不曉得他們在做什麼，為什麼門開了他們卻還站在外面？

　　遠遠望過去，看不清楚他們的動作，好像在說話的樣子，還是一樣靠得很近，大野的手好像在櫻井的外袍裡面，一定是拿魔杖指著櫻井威脅他吧，大野真的太厲害了，要是他，大概靠近櫻井一公尺範圍之內就會被用吼吼燒（ Incendio ）燙得原地直跳。

　　相葉憋著氣，絲毫沒發現背後慢慢靠近他的松本，松本是在很接近相葉的時候才變回人形的，他看了看遠方的櫻井和大野，雖然不知道他們潛入雷文克勞的意圖，但松本的直覺告訴他，相葉最好回去葛萊分多交誼廳待著。

　　以免，呃，遇到意外。他想在這邊，開個雙關的玩笑。

＊

　　「翔醬好聰明。」

　　櫻井一把被大野壓到雷文克勞的門上，不知道門環有什麼感想，但他現在，沒有辦法呼吸，心臟跳得好快，快要從嘴巴跳出來了，他真的、真的不行。

　　大野湊上臉來，像要吻他。「翔醬好性感。」

　　「別說了──嗚。」

　　大野低低地笑了起來。

　　「你有發現我們的後面，一直有人緊緊跟著嗎？」他在櫻井的耳朵旁邊說話，用的是平常很少出現的語氣，出於私心，櫻井也不想要大野對誰這樣，但是現在，他感覺有個硬硬的東西隔著褲子抵在他大腿上，那應該是大野的魔杖──真的魔杖，可以使出各種魔法的那種。

　　他們真的太靠近了。

　　「那是、相葉吧。」櫻井艱難地說。「你們總是在犯規。」

　　「你也在犯規。」大野提醒他。

　　「是啊。」櫻井語氣敷衍，他只想要大野快點放開他，他們最好別在相葉面前親嘴。

　　「我也在和你夜遊。如果我能說點什麼的話，現在我們應該快點去找出二宮究竟在哪裡──」櫻井突然意識到有些不太對勁的地方。

　　「……我們要怎麼確定二宮的鋪位是哪個？」櫻井問。

　　「我以為你知道，翔醬。」大野疑惑地往後退。他們離開了那扇可憐的門，走進交誼廳裡，櫻井已經改變了自己制服的樣式，讓他看起來比較雷文克勞一點。

　　「不、我不知道……」櫻井左右張望。「現在簡直就是，那句話怎麼說來著──藥水已經灑了，哭也沒有用。」

　　大野搖了搖頭，他嫻熟地抽出魔杖──

　　「哦──你有辦法！」櫻井開心極了。但大野只是對著他唸了一個「力力復（ Rennervate ）」強行打氣了一番。

　　現在精神百倍又亢奮的櫻井，可以毫不覺得丟臉地，逕行詢問雷文克勞的學生二宮的床位在哪裡了呢，什麼尖銳的視線，根本不痛不癢！我就是光明正大來夜遊的呢！

　　大野拉著瞬間又陷入萎靡狀態的櫻井，他幾乎要又背又抱的，才能讓雙手都用來摀臉的櫻井跟著他一起爬上通往寢室的樓梯。

　　「啊啊──好丟臉。」

　　「一點都不丟臉，你做得很好。」

　　「真的嗎？」

　　「當然啦。」大野說。他們在樓梯間又抱在一起，這次是櫻井出手的，就不能怪他了。但大野理智尚存，他繼續拉著櫻井往上走，好一會兒，他們終於走到了二宮的鋪位，其他同學都已經熟睡了。

　　二宮不在寢室裡。

　　「你們找他嗎？」隔壁床的男生轉過來說。他的櫃子上擺著一副眼鏡，正伸手在找。看那個眼鏡的厚度，肯定是沒戴的話會什麼都看不清那種。

　　大野暗暗揮了下魔杖，讓他的眼鏡移到他碰不到的地方。

　　「請問你知不知道他去哪裡了？」

　　「二宮的話，這個時間總是不在喔。」他說。「細節我就不清楚了。」

　　下樓的時候大野拽著櫻井的袖口。「你剛才是不是想用破心術？」

　　櫻井沒有否認。「我覺得，我們面臨的狀況可能比我們想像得危險多了，我們怎麼能確定他說的是真的？」櫻井說。

　　「而且，我剛才在二宮的桌上看見了，那裡就擺著一本放在禁書區裡的書。」

　　「保存雷電的方法──天哪，他看那種書要做什麼？」櫻井急匆匆飛奔下樓。大野緊隨在後，在更遠的地方，相葉和松本也悄悄跟上。

18

　　占星塔，午夜過後一個小時，二宮和也往烏雲滿布的天上放風箏。他的風箏線接到他的麻瓜遊戲機上，正在進行躲在暗處的櫻井和大野無法理解的古怪儀式。

　　「你想他要做什麼呢。」櫻井問。

　　「我聽說過麻瓜的家具都要插電或充電，是這個意思嗎？」大野疑惑地說。

　　「不行啦，這種方法當然不能充電了。」在他們的後面，相葉低聲和松本說。「我親眼看過怎麼充電喔！」

　　「但是霍格華茲的魔法磁場太強了，麻瓜要吃電的東西都不能用才對。」松本說。

　　在他們沒有注意到的時候， 二宮瞬即拔出魔杖，指往他們的方向。

 

　　「人人現（ Homenum Revelio ）。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷文克勞的謎題有出現過兩個
> 
> Q：先有鳳凰還是先有火？A：一個循環，沒有起點。  
> Q：消失的東西去了哪兒？A：化為虛無，也就是說，化為萬物。
> 
> 所以盡量模仿這個抽象的（x　風格出題的話，我...馬上想到小王子XDDD  
> 「真正重要的東西，用眼睛是看不見的」是摘錄從《小王子》狐狸說的話，  
> ＂ What's essential, is invisible to the eye.＂


	10. 相葉是個好朋友！/考前放鬆必要程序

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 討厭的人看久了就愈來愈可愛

# 19

 

 

 

　　自從上次二宮試圖違規在學校裡使用麻瓜電子產品，還異想天開要幫電子產品充電之後，好多的麻瓜出身學生也跟進了，讓櫻井這些級長每天晚上抓違規都抓不完。

　　「O醬，總覺得你最近好像悶悶的。」相葉趴在床上，他正在進行每日愛護他的日本魁地奇代表隊毛巾的動作，這個過程非常神聖，不容誰來打擾，但是他可以和睡在他隔壁床的大野聊天。

　　「你身體不舒服嗎？」相葉又問。「還是，是因為春天會讓人懶懶的關係？」

　　說到春天。大野智覺得說不定還真的跟春天有關係，他身為一名化獸師，可以變成暹羅貓，而動物……在春天……這種溫暖和煦的季節，總是比較有需求。而且再怎麼說，他都是一個健康的十七歲六年級生。

　　「嗯──雅紀，你應該對動物很熟悉。」

　　「你的動物生病了嗎？」相葉覺得自己可以幫上大忙。「我看看？」

　　大野搖了搖頭，他心虛地抽了抽鼻子，又撓了撓鼻子。相葉歪著頭，眼睛和嘴巴都張得大大的，看大野吞吞吐吐，他覺得大野應該好好放鬆一下，身為大野的好朋友……有的時候，得把朋友放在第一位是不是？

　　「那個，那個啊。」相葉坐了起來，在大野面前伸了一個誇張的懶腰。「好想要去級長浴室泡澡喔，可以洗泡泡澡超棒的！但是口令是什麼來著，嗯……應該就是『綠茵泉水』吧。」

　　他對著大野智用力眨眨眼，然後一下子就溜出了寢室，跑得無影無蹤。

　　

　　「綠茵、泉水？」

 

＊

 

　　「那個啊。」

　　「……哪個？」

　　櫻井從厚重的書裡抬起眼睛，現在距離他考普等巫測的時間愈來愈接近了，每天全心全意地就想要準備考試，結果連約會的地點都改成在圖書館的深處小角落裡面，大野覺得很委屈，他不時就用羽毛筆搔搔自己的鼻尖，這裡好悶又好無聊。

　　「小翔復活節假期要做什麼？」

　　「我嗎？」櫻井一手撐著頭，一手壓在厚厚的書上面，書把羊皮紙壓住了，只露出一個小角，寫著「貓頭鷹變小型望遠鏡需要注意的地方」。

　　「回日本去也沒什麼事情好做，應該會留在這裡準備考試吧。」他伸手進袍子裡撓了撓手臂上的癢癢，反問起大野要做什麼，說起來大野智是不是太過悠閒了呢？再怎麼說，六年級的大野也該好好準備明年的超勞巫測了，卻一副好像因為他在唸書所以耽誤了誰一樣。

　　大野又不是悠哉陪考的男朋友，自己也算是考生好嗎！

　　「我的話，想想也差不多該認真唸書了。」大野說。

　　櫻井咦了一聲，但立即摀住了嘴巴，不敢咦太大聲。他看了看大野，又看了看大野面前空空如也的羊皮紙，半信半疑地點點頭，但是沒有放在心上。

　　大野有點受傷了。

　　「嗯……再怎麼說，我也是六年級生。」大野望了望櫻井明顯卡住的那幾頁，櫻井正在閱讀高級變形學指南，嚴格說起來這是六、七年級的課程，顯然櫻井又在試圖超前自修。

　　「有不會的地方還是可以問我。」大野說。

　　不知道為什麼，當大野信誓旦旦地這麼說以後，他原本以為櫻井會吐槽他，但櫻井只是默默地盯著他看，然後在這樣子溫馨的鵝黃色燈光下，似乎靜悄悄地臉紅了。

　　大野翻開了中級變形學，刷刷翻到某一頁，櫻井湊過去看，才發現原來貓頭鷹變望遠鏡的方法，其實是寫在中級課本裡面啦。

　　

# 20

 

 

 

　　「我不明白──」櫻井的手指指著書上的解釋圖示戳來戳去，他神情認真，微微皺起了眉頭，看起來就好聰明好理性好知性但是好苦惱的樣子，大野坐在他的旁邊，用羽毛筆沾了墨水，在櫻井的羊皮紙上塗鴉出一隻貓頭鷹，又畫出一支望遠鏡，櫻井都沒發現。

　　「變形學是很嚴謹、很科學的學科，所有的一切都要做到精準才行。」

　　「嗯──麥教授的確這樣說過。」大野雙手抱胸，儼然有了一種六年級生兼麥教授得意門生的架式。

　　「我已經盡量、盡量逼近精準了。」櫻井說。「但有時候還是會出差錯，非得一直溫習不行。你是怎麼一下子就學會的？」

　　「這個嘛。」大野神秘地笑了笑。「晚上到我寢室來就告訴你。」

 

　　「算了吧。」櫻井幾乎是立刻就拒絕了他，別說是去寢室，就算是進去交誼廳都讓他感受到被大量葛萊分多包圍的渾身不適。現在大野挪了挪紅黃領帶，又在提醒他，他們分處不同的學院，還是好好當敵人就好，嗯……還有私下的戀人。

　　大野撐著頭，打了一個哈欠，看起來真的很睏了，眼睛濕淋淋的。

　　「重點還是要多練習呢。」大野趴了下來，臉頰沾上了還未乾的墨水漬。在那同時，櫻井才發現，他的筆記紙上面被大野畫了好多可愛的東西上去，其中還有苦惱的他的側面圖。

　　櫻井抿了抿嘴，小聲地噗茲笑了出來。

 

＊

 

　　愈來愈鄰近考試，櫻井每天都感覺自己像個小精靈一樣勞碌奔波。

　　他背著一個大包包，裡面塞滿了考試用書，因為那個東西讓他的行動遲鈍，所以在四樓的符咒課走廊上被大野拖到一邊去時，竟然沒有人要來救他，櫻井感覺自己淌出了淚水，史萊哲林的其他傢伙，全都低著頭在關心自己的考試。

　　大野被櫻井咬了一口，他的松鼠牙在大野的虎口上留下一個淺淺的痕跡。

　　「我只是想祝你考試順利。」大野絞著雙手。「不過想想你的符咒學，一點也不需要我擔心。」

　　「當然了。」櫻井抬高下巴，從剛才的一驚一乍恢復成平時用鼻孔看人的超級討厭鬼史萊哲林五年級男級長。

　　「嗯……因為之前的復活節假期我們在好多地方做──嗚嗚嗚──」大野被摀住口鼻，開始翻起白眼，進入一個隨時都會死掉的狀態。

　　「呼哈、我怕你忘掉考試內容，這樣就都是我的錯了。」

　　櫻井按住自己的耳朵。「你現在才是在害我！大野智！」

 

　　「勒住你的鷹馬！小翔！不要急躁！」大野努力地叮嚀自己將要前往普等巫測考場的戀人，羽毛筆有沒有帶，魔杖有沒有帶，有種特別感動的感覺，眼淚都快要流出來了。

　　「天啊！我又不是相葉！只有你們葛萊分多才這麼蠢！然後你又不是我媽！」櫻井把背包又背得更高一點。「快回去上課啦！」

　　「今年暑假有魁地奇世界盃。」大野說。「票……我買到了。」

　　「真的嗎？」櫻井雙眼放光，他老早就在想著要看魁地奇世界盃，但暑假總是要回日本，也不曉得爸媽會不會同意他和同學放暑假以後逗留在英國，不過大野已經成年了，櫻井開始打起小算盤，和成年的同學出門應該會被同意吧。

　　大野拉住櫻井的袍子，把人愈拉愈近，準備好好地在考前來親個嘴（其他的考生應該會感謝他），卻沒想到突然聽見了一串熟悉的腳步聲。

 

　　啊，所有的五年級生都要考試，他們差點忘記。

　　「你才蠢！」相葉怒沖沖地拖著背包走了過來，如果他能空下手拿出魔杖，一定要用來讓櫻井的門牙長到根本看不到試題。「呃、」

　　等到他看清楚發生什麼事情，相葉的臉色從生氣的紅轉為蒼白，他的視線在葛來分多黃金搜捕手和史萊哲林的討厭鬼身上來來去去。

　　「……你們剛才是要、接吻嗎？」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在魔法世界裡的智哥，恐怕是個相當壕氣的設定XDDDDD  
> 世界盃用的是1994魁地奇世界盃的設定  
> 復活節假期在第二和第三學期之間


	11. 設定

O：

  
葛萊分多六年級，17歲  
魔杖木材是接骨木（＂不是那個接骨木＂大野強調）、杖芯鳳凰尾羽、11¼英吋長、 很柔韌  
比起被分類帽分類，大野當時只想回家，所以分類完了因為沒聽清楚還走錯桌子  
家裡如果寄信來通常都是咆哮信，不會說日語  
喜歡魁地奇和飛行，一年級時沒有經過選拔就入隊，但在葛萊分多開始上場擔任搜捕手是四年級，  
之前都只坐在旁邊看  
目前學院還沒贏過半次魁地奇杯（相葉表示就快了）  
是化獸師，可以變成一隻藍眼睛、只有臉和耳朵和四肢下部和尾巴黑黑的暹羅貓  
戀人是史萊哲林的五年級生櫻井  
擅長變形學，曾經被麥教授鼓勵投稿《今日變形學》，但寫到第五個字就決定放棄了  
也擅長黑魔法防禦術，在決鬥社有放出蟒蛇害對手（不願透露姓名的S姓學生）嚇暈的往事  
其他沒提到的科目就是都很不擅長

 

S：

  
史萊哲林五年級，級長，目前15歲，但快要過16歲生日了  
魔杖木材山梨木，杖芯鳳凰尾羽、12½英吋長、堅固的  
跟分類帽說自己想去葛萊分多，分類帽沉默了一下，似乎當成沒聽到他說的話  
喜歡魁地奇但是討厭飛行，在四年級時通過選拔，擔任看守手，但打了幾場練習就跑去當播報員了  
戀人是葛萊分多的六年級生大野  
和大野之間有飛行課的約定，也同樣幫忙大野加強課業通過普等巫測  
最近開始養了一隻暹羅貓砂糖，四處跟別人說它很可愛

 

A：

  
葛萊分多五年級，魁地奇隊長，15歲  
魔杖木材樺木，杖芯龍的神經、12¼英吋長、合理的柔順  
分類帽一沾上他的頭就喊出葛萊分多  
在魁地奇隊擔任打擊手，五年級時接下隊長的位置，唯一的目標就是拿下魁地奇杯！！！  
擅長奇獸飼育學，大部分時間都在和神奇動物混，  
大野常常懷疑他是不是把什麼活生生的東西藏在行李皮箱裡或是床鋪底下  
聖誕假期會邀請朋友們一起到千葉去玩順便過日本年

 

N：

  
雷文克勞四年級，14歲  
魔杖木材英國橡木，杖芯獨角獸尾毛、14英吋長、相當靈活  
和赫夫帕夫的松本在入學時一拍即合，兩個人四處惡作劇（不願具名的受害者多達上百人含鬼魂）  
是個帽窘，分類帽在雷文克勞和史萊哲林之間抉擇了五分多鐘  
最後在他本人的希望下把他分到雷文克勞  
擅長巫師棋，正在等待他從麻瓜世界帶來的遊戲機通過可以在學校使用的申請  
從來沒有人看過他走進圖書館

 

M：

  
赫夫帕夫四年級，14歲  
魔杖木材榛木，杖芯獨角獸尾毛、11英吋長、難以彎曲的  
和大野一樣不會說日語，但很喜歡什麼君什麼桑什麼醬的稱呼方式  
是化獸師，可以變成一隻渾身雪白的薩摩耶犬，  
和大野變成的暹羅貓被目睹他們一起活動的眾人以為是貓貓狗狗朋友關係  
也是帽窘（和二宮一起害得大家延後吃晚餐的時間），分類帽在史萊哲林和赫夫帕夫之間抉擇，  
最後松本用數數的方式決定，於是赫夫帕夫的長桌傳來歡聲數分鐘不止


	12. 在級長浴室擊掌/相葉發現了！？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你這麼幼稚真的好討厭

# 21

 

　　櫻井習慣在過了午夜之後才去級長浴室泡澡，那個時候通常沒有人，其實嚴格說起來這個時間所有的學生都該好好待在床上睡覺才對，不過就像他強調過的──他是級長，總要讓他有點特權嘛。

　　他解開了袍子，仔細地放在裝衣服的籃子裡，然後慢慢解開襯衫的鈕扣，通常這個時候他都在想事情，因為他的煩惱實在太多了，壓根就沒注意到有個傢伙正在朝著他走近，是、是誰？

　　櫻井的脖子被輕輕地勾住，對方的手放在他的大腿上，已經來到他的腿根。

　　「放、放開我！」

　　櫻井努力張開嘴巴喘氣，他突然覺得浴室裡面的水蒸氣讓他渾身黏膩，平時太討人厭了果然總有一天會遇到這種事情，不過這傢伙是變態嗎！為什麼一直在揉他大腿！

　　「有種就……就堂堂正正的來！」

　　櫻井咬上了那個偷襲他的人的手臂。

　　「這真不像是史萊哲林會說的話。」

　　那個人在他耳朵旁邊吐氣。他一聽就知道那是誰，現在正在脫他褲子的人，是葛萊分多的大野智。

　　「這種偷襲的手段也不像是一個葛萊分多！」

　　大野把他放開，櫻井瞬間倒退好幾步，他首先不解的是大野怎麼能進來這裡，但想到有個相葉在大野的身邊，一切就有了最合理的解釋。

　　再來他第二個不解的地方是大野為什麼看起來很委屈的樣子，他明明什麼也沒有做。

　　「你竟然乖乖讓別人摸大腿。」大野說。

　　「……我的魔杖就不在手邊，根本不能攻擊。」櫻井反駁。

　　「你這個時候應該揍他鼻子。」

　　「只有你會做這種事情，沒有別的『變態』了，大野先生。」

　　櫻井翔左顧右盼，確定這個時間應該不會有人進來，他嘆了口氣，也把自己脫得光溜溜的，按照他的原訂計畫泡進浴池裡。

　　大野也跟著泡進去。

　　「好燙、」

　　但是大野跳了起來，濺起一堆水花。被熱水碰到的地方很快就讓白白的皮膚發紅了。

 

　　大野坐在池緣，只把腿放在浴池裡面。櫻井覺得一點都不燙，這跟溫泉根本不能比，大野雖然是疑似是道地英國人（據說他家是個大莊園，位在約克郡，所以很可能是像呼嘯山莊那樣──來自櫻井有根有據的腦補），但大野有日本人的DNA，應該也會懂得享受泡澡的美好才對。

　　「抱歉，剛才咬了你。」櫻井撐著身體游過來看看他的手臂。「還痛嗎？」

　　大野咬著下唇，櫻井覺得他的目光看起來濕淋淋的，好像真的很痛的樣子，他又更抱歉了，於是皺起了眉頭，在想這個有沒有適合的魔藥可以擦一下。 

　　「我看還是泡溫泉就會好了啦。」櫻井說。「快進來裡面。」

　　

　　從大野的角度望過去，浴池裡大半的熱氣都散掉了，他可以清楚地看見櫻井水下的身體隨著泡泡愈來愈少，也愈來愈明顯。

　　「快進來。」

　　到底是要進去哪裡……進去、進去指的是、

　　光是戀人赤裸的身體，都可以讓他產生強烈的衝動（春天嘛），大野回頭看了看彩繪玻璃上的美人魚，他不介意喔，不介意她們在這裡。

　　櫻井的臉頰靠在他的膝蓋上，紅潤潤水嫩嫩的，睫毛也因為水氣變得濕淋淋。

　　現在櫻井抬起眼睛，微微張開了嘴，像準備給他一個吻。

 

＊

 

　　大野張開雙腿，踩穩了池底，他必須把正在他身上起起伏伏的櫻井抓牢，櫻井扶著他的肩膀，一下一下撞上他的大腿，每次壓著坐下來，大野都有點怕自己下面囊袋裡的東西被櫻井坐破，這樣他可能會當場死掉。

　　但這其實不是櫻井擅長的體位（如果有的話），因為會進到太深的地方，所以櫻井根本不會坐好坐滿。

　　有點像在偷懶的感覺。

　　他還以為像櫻井這麼認真的好學生，在這方面也會願意多多用心。

　　「嗯、哈、你到底──」

　　櫻井撐著身體，他向後傾斜一個角度，那讓他動起來又更吃力了，大野知道櫻井現在在浴池邊做這種危險動作，全都是因為他已經沉迷於刺激自己的敏感點的關係，那個地方就在他的腸道裡，大野貼心地拉住櫻井的下臂，看櫻井像條剛被捕上岸的魚一樣吃力地掙扎。

　　「你到底要不要射！已經一個小時了！我要破皮了！」

　　「你不喜歡這樣嗎小翔。」

　　大野終於緩緩摸上他的腰，櫻井艱難地喘了一口氣，無論他怎麼做，只是從那個點、那個點擦過去還是不夠，要壓著大力頂弄，大、力、頂、弄。

　　用力地，戳進他身體裡面，把他的腸壁撐開，前後抽插拉扯他的內部，讓他整個、整個人翻覆過來。

　　「等到二十年後（註：37歲）我抽插五次就射，到時候你就會很難過了。」

　　櫻井的肩膀撞在滑溜溜的浴池地板上，他的下半身還和大野連在一起，這種時候他應該少說一點話才對，櫻井望著天花板和窗外，開始分神想起別的事情。

　　譬如二十年後他們在做什麼，37歲的大野又會是怎麼樣的，真的會抽插五次就射嗎，諸如此類。

　　大野又委屈地（用力）捅捅他，一口氣插到最深的地方，把櫻井完全塞得滿滿的，逃都逃不走，就是要他專心。

　　「我們很久沒見面了小翔。」

　　「……今天才在麻瓜研究的課堂上見面。」

　　「你又不和我說話，就跟沒見面一樣。」大野彎下身來，額頭抵著櫻井的頸窩，鼻子蹭了蹭。櫻井瞬間想到那隻叫砂糖的貓，砂糖也喜歡這樣蹭他。

　　「我想坐在你旁邊。」大野說。

　　「可、可是。相葉也有選那堂課，你知道的。他還在因為我把二宮犯規充電關禁閉的事情生我的氣，只要我走過他旁邊他就哇啦哇啦亂叫，跟魔蘋果一個樣。」

　　櫻井慌張地東張西望。他看見人魚坐在石頭上摸自己的頭髮，對他們露出了一種嫌棄的表情，像在說嘖嘖嘖，年輕人就是衝動。

　　為了給人魚一點顏色瞧瞧，櫻井突然卯起勁來，大野嚇了一跳，他被推倒在地上。

　　往上看是櫻井又生氣又不甘心地咬著下唇在瞪他，往下看是他在戀人身體裡進進出出的性器，整根都濕淋淋的，每次抽出都把嫩粉色的腸壁拖出一點點，這種畫面害他只會愈來愈硬。

　　從兩個人結合的地方發出來的，咕啾咕啾的水聲，全都源自於櫻井做出來的潤滑魔藥（ver.2.0）。

　　「你加了什麼進去？」大野好奇了一下。被戀人的溫暖內在包裹住，彼此緊緊依偎的感覺，讓他的腦中變成了一團糨糊，已經忍不住要射精了。

　　「嗯……」櫻井想了想。「一點點貓薄荷？」

 

# 22

 

　　相葉自從目睹大野和櫻井那次在符咒學考試之前很可能是在親嘴的行徑以後，不只學業成績一落千丈，連級長浴室都不敢去了。

　　他到底幹嘛幹嘛幹嘛！幹嘛告訴大野那個口令啦！

　　雖然那兩個人在那之後還是跟平常一樣，可是相葉總感覺……他心中的某個懷疑開關被打開之後就關不上了。

　　偏偏在這個時候，大野又塞了好多張魁地奇世界盃的票給他。我們還算不算是朋友了？相葉欲哭無淚，覺得大野已經偷偷承認他就是在和櫻井交往的事實，然後，他收下這些票就表示他承認了──大野承認──他在和櫻井交往的事實、

　　相葉開始陷入混亂，他感覺有好多隻山怪咚咚咚在敲他的腦袋。

 

　　「不過已經錯過四月的開幕式了。」大野揉揉鼻子。「這個是決賽的票。」

　　「嗚嗚……O醬對我最好了嗚嗚嗚。」

　　相葉天人交戰了一下子，還是決定把票收下來。

　　兩個人在葛來分多的交誼廳抱抱，大野踮起腳尖才能摟住相葉的脖子，壁爐裡的火燒得劈啪響他們也不嫌熱，但這種溫馨兄弟情沒能震撼其他忙著收拾行李的葛來分多（他們已經習慣），特別是剛考完試的五年級生。

　　至於相葉因為深受感動，把大野連帶一干葛來分多魁地奇隊的隊員全都拖到球場去進行訓練直到晚餐時間的事，又是後話了。

 

 

 


	13. 葛來分多的櫻井/前往魁地奇賽場囉

# 23

 

　　在他們前往這次世界盃的舉辦地（謝天謝地在英格蘭）之前，相葉想先說說關於他為什麼在這五年驚人的新仇舊恨之後，能夠接受櫻井和大野交往的原因。

　　這件事情要從復活節假期，也就是第二、三學期交接的時候，他們葛來分多額外追加的新人選拔開始說起。

　　因為相葉（雷厲風行地）在葛來分多內部瘋狂宣傳魁地奇選拔，而他們也實在太多年都沒贏過了，所以高年級們雖然抱持著關愛的目光，卻因為課業忙碌而愛莫能助，最後只有好多好多低年級跑來參加。

　　他看那些低年級生小胳膊小腿的，不知道飛得穩不穩，但想到自己因為太喜歡魁地奇，低年級就自願當高年級球員的跟屁蟲，也是過得很愉快，就放下心了。

　　相葉讓他們排成一排，他和另一個打擊手一起遴選新隊員。結果不知何時，所有的小蘿蔔頭都轉向球場門口，發出興奮的尖叫聲，還有幾個女生在竊竊私語說什麼「高嶺之花」。

　　相葉一看，原來是大野來了。

　　「O醬！」

　　「讀書……真的太累了……嗚嗚嗚……」

　　大野走路竟然是虛浮的，沒仔細看還以為他在飄。相葉覺得很疑惑，他當然不是因為大野在念書而疑惑啦──是因為有幾個晚上大野都不在，隔天出現竟然超累的，到底做什麼去了？

　　大野和他們打了招呼以後，就跑到看台區沒有太陽的地方去睡午覺。

　　相葉把視線移回手上的板子，好多叉叉打在上面，果然是一年級生，飛行都還不太穩定，可能這次也不會有結果了。

　　「下一個，妳是最後一個了。」相葉看向板子上登記的姓氏，Sakurai，怎麼覺得有點討厭，還有點耳熟。

　　「妳想要打的位置是搜捕手？」

　　「是的！」那個一年級生興奮地回答。然後在相葉都還沒說半句話的時候，她蹬上掃帚飛起來了，飛得又高又快，很靈巧，就連大野也坐起來看她。

　　「這個可以留下來試試看。」打擊手跟相葉說。「雖然她是那個櫻井的妹妹就是了。」

　　相葉嚇了一大跳，又來一個櫻井，雖然有兄弟姊妹在學是很正常的事情，但是──咦，仔細想想這根本對他們超級有利！哈！櫻井大笨蛋！到現在都不知道親手（咦）把妹妹送進敵營（咦）了吧！

　　「我們要訓練她成為搜捕手。」相葉把板子拍上打擊手的胸口。「就這麼決定了。」

　　後來葛來分多的小櫻井知道自己入選了以後，和其他的女生抱著跳了好幾圈（像巧克力蛙），她降落的時候三個五年級生都在，看她的目光有點像在觀察神奇動物。

　　她只好尷尬地說：「哥哥給大家添麻煩了。」以十一歲的一年級生來說有點太成熟啦。

　　後面那句只對大野說的「哥哥就麻煩多多照顧了──」也把大野嚇了一跳啦。

　　相葉撓撓臉頰。

　　打擊手說：「其實櫻井要是換成女孩子，再小一點的話，也滿可愛的嘛。」

 

　　有人在圖書館裡就打噴嚏了，差點把路過幽靈的頭吹走。

 

# 24

 

　　事情是這樣的。

　　從暑假開始，一直到他們要去看比賽的那天，中間還有一個多月呢。

　　櫻井和妹妹回到日本，每天都在聽她分享葛來分多的這些那些真的超級煩的──他納悶她為什麼會是一個葛來分多，而他就不是，雖然現在說這個都太晚了，但他原本希望自己是個葛來分多的。

　　櫻井整個暑假都在期待世界盃，還花了39加隆買入一本《魁地奇世界盃官方指南》。

　　不過不知道為什麼，時間鄰近了，他卻就是找不到投放在日本的港口鑰。最後只好搭著麻瓜交通工具（飛機）回英國去，在那之前他和大野約了見面時間，兩個人就在倫敦某間速食店裡碰面了。

　　然後不知道為什麼，他們都把帽子壓得很低，看起來像在做什麼壞事一樣。手還不時摸著口袋裡的魔杖，鬼鬼祟祟的，引起一些路過客人狐疑的注目。

　　大野穿著非常皺的衣服，皺到像從醬菜桶底部挖出來的，他說這是他少數的麻瓜衣服（或許是極簡風），他把魔杖像樹枝一樣插在口袋裡。

　　櫻井不太懂。他的麻瓜風格大概是全力遮掩，所以他在八月穿著冬裝，戴著太陽眼鏡，嘴唇看起來特別翹，加上不時蹙眉，沒半個人敢和他說話。

　　「我還是不太習慣麻瓜的世界，我們是不是被發現了？」櫻井問。

　　「我也是。應該沒有。」大野說。

　　「找港口鑰嗎？」

　　「剛才錯過一個了。」

　　「不然用消影術──你有學──」

　　「不要。」

　　「我們騎掃帚去。」

　　「一定要嗎、」

　　大野神秘兮兮的拿出一個小袋子，被施過無形伸展咒。他坐到櫻井的旁邊，他的漢堡被櫻井吃掉了，所以他開始吃薯條，然後把那個小袋子在腿上打開了，拉著櫻井的手去摸。

　　「啊、硬硬的、摸起來……粗粗的。」櫻井瞎子摸象。

　　隔壁帶著三個孩子的太太自動換桌了。

　　「厲害吧，我把我們的掃帚都塞進去了喔。」大野嘿嘿笑道。

　　「太厲害了──」櫻井超級崇拜大野了，在心裡偷偷叫了一聲兄さん。

　　他們偷偷摸摸地找到了安全的地方，大野不想看地圖所以他飛後面，一路鳥瞰風景（有的時候也被櫻井翹起來的屁股吸引注意力），整趟旅程非常愉快。

　　差點忘了說，在飛行之前，當然也進行了飛行儀式，櫻井在這個時候是非常乖巧的，閉著眼睛、噘起嘴唇，就等著被親。

　　今天的小翔吻起來有個番茄醬味。

　　……但他們沒料到路程有點太遠了，而且半路上還淋到了雨。

 

　　抵達營地時櫻井和大野都累極了，拿著自己的掃帚就想快點進帳篷休息。

　　而相葉和那兩個四年級生老早就在等他們了，相葉覺得他們需要兩頂帳篷，因為──他視線飄移，他一點也不想跟櫻井睡一起喔。

　　「我才不想和你們──你們四個人睡一起！」櫻井氣噗噗地說。

　　他才不想那和四個感情那麼好的人……擠在一個帳篷裡聊天……像普通的麻瓜朋友出去宿營一樣……還自己生火煮飯……玩得很開心呢……

 

　　松本拎著全景望遠鏡，左看看櫻井，右看看相葉，其實他是盯著他們的魔杖看，怕他們要拔出來在對方的屁股上放火就糟糕了，這裡有麻瓜，所以要特別小心。

　　「這樣吧。」二宮懶懶地發話了。

　　他剛才拖著他的小攤車去賣一些麻瓜商品，好讓巫師們能用來偽裝麻瓜，他還負責搭配衣服，所以肯定是萬無全失的。

　　他現在會有點不耐煩，就是因為他拿著一大袋錢真的太重了。

　　「不然就濕掉的人睡一個帳篷，沒濕的人睡另外一個。生火煮飯，就地解散。」

　　

 

 


	14. 櫻井和相葉搞砸了/相葉的體貼

# 25

　　這件事情真的很尷尬。

　　是這樣的，比賽進行的當然是很刺激啦，大野拿到的位置視野好到不得了，他們在身上掛滿了兩邊的應援毛巾還有帽子（因為不知道要支持哪邊才好），臉頰也塗上了應援色，最後結束的也很圓滿，畢竟不管是哪邊贏了，他們都看得很開心。

　　「現在要怎麼辦？」二宮抱胸看向被燒掉的其中一頂帳篷，都只剩下焦灰了。

　　櫻井和相葉面面相覷，其實他們不是故意的，是因為猜拳決定誰要負責什麼，他和相葉都拿到了生火，櫻井覺得生火就生火吧還有什麼難的呢，不就唸個生火咒嗎？說著就掏出魔杖弄出了好大一團火。

　　以下的前因後果大野都有看到，是這樣的：

　　櫻井放的火雖然引起了魔法部官員的關切，但他本人管住了自己的火，所以除了燒到相葉的屁股以外沒有孳生別的事端，順帶一提，雖然他縱火，最重要的火卻也沒有生起來，木柴還是空空的木柴。

　　相葉發出一連串的哈哈哈哈哈，覺得櫻井也太好笑了，麻瓜研究根本白修的嘛，知不知道人家是怎麼生火的，像他就知道，厲害了吧，就算你要來請教我也是不教的。

　　櫻井呿呿兩聲，那不就很了不起？他蹲下來，撿過地上的一根樹枝就開始鑽木取火大法，相葉說你的技術也太粗糙了吧，說著說著也撿起一根樹枝，往木柴上戳戳兩下，樹枝震動起來，在他的手裡發瘋了。

　　原來那是從相葉的褲腰掉下來的魔杖。

　　魔杖被拿去戳木頭要生火，從杖尖噴出了好多火花，魔杖變成氣瘋的魔杖，好多的火花根本阻擋不下來，櫻井的反射神經好像被切斷了一樣，就楞楞看著相葉放煙火，他遇到突發狀況的這種驚呆表現，也不能怪之前大野對他扔繳械咒加上繩繩禁，就能把他在黑魔法防禦課的大家面前綁成羞羞的樣子。

　　「哇啊啊啊我魔杖壞掉了啦──」相葉說話都有哭腔了。

　　「啊啊啊對不起啦──」櫻井慌張地要安撫相葉。「看起來沒有壞掉呀你先冷靜──」

 

　　「我就──知道──會這樣！」

　　松本遠遠地端著鍋子跌跌撞撞衝了過來，直接把鍋子裡的水往帳篷上潑，但是根本沒用。

　　坐在旁邊備料的大野這個時候才清醒過來丟了個造水咒語，「水水噴！！！（ _Aguamenti_  ）」製造出來的水柱因為情況的急迫竟然有一層樓那麼高，來露營的麻瓜們因為噴水秀（值得存疑）也被吸引了目光。

　　……跟在松本後面，也從水源區跑過來的二宮瞇著眼睛（今天沒戴眼鏡）才發現帳篷區發生什麼事情、啊、魔法部官員走過來了。

　　二宮首先把松本拉走裝不認識。「J你不要看！會學壞！」

　　「他們不是故意的！」大野奮力擋在大家前面。「這都是意外！」

　　「可是大野先生，你的魔杖還在噴水，嗯哼，我們現在只看見你用魔法噴了一堆水出來。」

　　魔法部的先生小姐看起來很狼狽，他們光是追著不小心施放魔法的小孩子跑就耗盡了一年的運動量，現在又有成人（差不多了）來添亂，真的只想喊一聲梅林的啤酒、不不、梅林的鬍子──然後徹底昏倒。

　　

　　「我還以為烤肉是最簡單的事情。」二宮雙手抱胸，一臉「我已經不會好了」。松本撓了撓臉頰，他在想自己要不要提醒一下二宮他們之後還要賠償帳篷。

　　

# 26

　　相葉現在很糾結、很痛苦。因為他們五個人要睡一個帳篷、因為（他覺得）只有他一個人知道大野智在和史萊哲林的那個櫻井翔交往的事情，松本和二宮都不知道，要是事情曝光他們一定要超級驚訝，可能還會嚇到昏倒。

　　作為朋友，怎麼可以讓朋友也受到這種心靈衝擊！

　　「我們現在來抽籤哦，抽到我吃過的甘草魔杖的人睡上鋪。」

　　相葉抓著五根甘草魔杖，舉得高高的，他舉那麼高，根本沒半個人抽得到。

　　「嘔嘔嘔！誰要抽你吃過的、」

　　櫻井還想抗議，但想到昨天一整天他在帳篷裡面被大野這樣又那樣，現在坐在什麼地方都像坐在刺蝟背上一樣……他偷偷瞄了大野智一眼，看到大野正在吃剩下來的甘草魔杖……大野也在這個時候抬起眼睛看他，從嘴巴裡把吃一半的魔杖拔出來。

　　「翔醬要嗎？」

　　櫻井噘了噘嘴，不知道碎碎唸了什麼，總之是接過去了。

　　二宮突然覺得喉嚨很癢。「咳咳咳咳咳。」要不是大野全程請客（作為飛行課場地探勘的謝禮）他寧願被鷹馬踢頭，也不想在這裡被做眼部強光按摩。

　　他首先抽了一根籤。「下鋪。」

　　大野也抽了，在糖果的下面有被咬過的黏黏痕跡。「上鋪。」

　　松本伸手過來要抽籤，他明顯看見相葉轉了轉糖果的方向。「欸、」相葉突然瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇也緊緊地抿起來，似乎在憋氣，松本從他發抖的頭髮看出來他不想要他抽上鋪。

　　松本故意在那幾根糖果上面猶豫。他瞇起眼睛，壞壞地看著相葉，相葉還在憋氣，松本有點怕他等一下會窒息死掉所以還是快快抽了一根。

　　「下鋪，上面都是你的手汗，你自己吃掉。」

　　相葉嘴巴裡塞著一根折斷的甘草魔杖，他把手伸到櫻井面前。「換你了。」

　　櫻井的眼睛撲眨撲眨。他從相葉握得緊緊的手裡硬是拔出一根沒有咬痕的甘草魔杖。「……下鋪！」

　　二宮和松本都朝他遞去一個揶揄的眼神。

　　「是上鋪啦！」相葉一把搶過那根糖果狠狠地咬了一口。「你看。」他嚼嚼嚼。「上鋪！」

 

＊

 

　　「先說好！不准搖床鋪喔！特別是上鋪的那兩個人！」

　　相葉用被子把頭蓋起來。他不知道為什麼主辦抽籤的自己睡了最糟的位置，他被夾在二宮和松本的中間，超擠的。

　　櫻井聽他這樣講，就故意想激怒他看他像兔子蹦蹦跳，所以抬起身體左右扭來扭去，讓整個床架都搖起來，下鋪的三個人開始朝上鋪丟枕頭抗議，睡他旁邊的大野被他的屁股撞來撞去，差點摔下床。

　　「翔醬。」大野拉過櫻井的手臂。他靠在櫻井的耳邊小聲地說：「雅紀是怕我們在上鋪做那種事情才這樣說的喲。」所以你要是還有點羞羞的心就別搖了吧。

　　「睡覺吧。」大野親了一下櫻井的額頭。

　　「嗯、好吧。」櫻井翔勉強收手了。他把枕頭揉得澎澎的，臉頰在上面蹭蹭好舒服──嗯？大野剛才說相葉怎麼樣來著。「……咦？」

　　他愈想愈不對勁，到最後整張臉跟脖子都紅得要爆炸了。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新應該是校內魁地奇盃山可能還會分享他們的極機密約會路線然後也好想寫三巫鬥法啦qqq譬如舞會譬如之後的浪漫一夜譬如某個17歲的葛來分多被抽到了但是覺得很崩潰


End file.
